Miranda's Back
by the gifted one
Summary: Hey guys! I'm back. Anyway read and review. This is definitely a M and G! LoL!
1. Default Chapter

Hope you guys like this one. Please read and review.  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
The plane smelled of old worn seats and the chicken special that was being served. I never liked flying. The feel of being in the air with my life in the hands of someone else always freaked me out. In order to get through it I always had to go to sleep. But not today, I was finally going home and my body was to over hyped to go to sleep. The stewardess was being attentive to every one, including myself.  
  
"Hello! Would you like to try our chicken special today young lady?" she said.  
  
"No thanks. I already ate." I said.  
  
"Alright, well you let me know if you need anything" she said.  
  
All I could do was nod and smile. Her being so fake was enough to make me nauseous. The way back home was long over due. For the past two years I have been away. Away from my old life, my friends, my school, my everything. Mexico city was great at first. My cousins showed me more than I could have imagined about my wonderful culture. It was exciting to see my parents indulge in their heritage. But the novelty wore off, and I started to miss home. Even though I am Mexican I am still an American. I missed American food, clothes, music, boys, and even school. But the thing that I missed most of all was my two best friends in the whole world, Elizabeth "Lizzie" McGuire and David "Gordo" Gordon. It was hard having to say goodbye to Lizzie and Gordo. I can remember the day I told them I had to leave. Lizzie, Gordo, and I were in my bedroom saying our last goodbyes.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I don't understand why you have to leave" said Lizzie trying to hold back tears.  
  
"My parents said that my grandmother is really sick and we have to leave immediately" I said trying not to cry myself.  
  
"I just don't understand how they can just take you away three weeks before our eighth grade class trip. We have been waiting for this so long! It just isn't fair. Why can't you stay with Lizzie until they get back" said Gordo.  
  
This was weird it almost sound like Gordo was pleading for me to stay. I knew he would be upset but not like this.  
  
"Gordo, I told you, I have tried everything for them to let me stay but it is not working. My parents said we are family and we have to stick together, even if that means I sacrifice my happiness." I said.  
  
"Even if that means you are separated from your best friends" said Lizzie.  
  
" I am afraid so. Look guys I don't want to be sad my last day here. Let's just be together and have fun. We can even play Dwarf Lord" I said jokingly.  
  
"Ouch" said Gordo.  
  
Lizzie and me just bust out laughing. The rest of the night was filled with games, movies, laughter and a little bit of tears, but I still will remember that as one of the best days in my life.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I can't wait to get back to Hillridge. Me being away so long is worth me being reunited with Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
Just then the pilot came onto the intercom.  
  
"All passengers please buckle your seat belts. We are about to land in our destination. Thank you for riding American Airlines. Welcome to Hillridge, California. Have a safe trip home."  
  
Home! Thank God I am home. I have been waiting for this for so long now. It's good to be back. 


	2. The Reunion

LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"Mom, hurry!" I yelled.  
  
"I am coming as fast as I can Lizzie, calm down we will get there in time to see Miranda off of the plane" my mom said.  
  
"I know mom, I just can't wait to see Miranda. It has been so long since I have seen her. Like two years. I have really missed her!" I said.  
  
"I know sweetie. I just want you to calm down a little" she said.  
  
I listened to everything my mom said, but it did not lesson my excitement. I just kept bustling through the crowd as fast as I could. I heard some people say "Hey young lady slow down". But I did not heed their warning. I heard my mother laughing saying "Lizzie, baby watch out"! But all I kept saying was gate 23, gate 23, that's were Miranda and I will reunite and my life can get back to some normalcy. I finally reach gate 23, and realized that I am at least 15 minutes early. I start to calm down a little, when my mother finally catches up to me.  
  
"Lizzie, I told you we would get here in time" she said smiling.  
  
"I know mom, there's never any harm in being a little early" I said, almost out of breath.  
  
"Okay. Well I am going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?" questioned my mom.  
  
"No thanks. I'll just sit here and wait" I said.  
  
"Alright, I will be back soon" said my mom.  
  
And with that she turned and left. I am so excited. My brain is in overtime. Things have changed a lot since Miranda has been gone. A lot of things can happen in two years. Some things happened that I never thought in million years would. For instance, Gordo and me. I would have never thought we would be a couple. I never would have thought we would date for a year than breakup because our feelings for each other were different. I never would have thought Gordo and me would not be on speaking terms right now. Love sure is weird. For that matter friendship is weird.  
  
I don't even know how me and Gordo stopped talking. Let me stop lying to myself, I know, I just don't want to admit it to myself. When me and Gordo started to date everything was cool. The kissing was great, the dates were fun, and I thought I was really in love with him. But one day all of my feelings started to change, I missed our friendship. I wanted us to be friends more so than girlfriend and boyfriend. I really just wanted to be by myself. No relationships. Gordo didn't understand that. I really hurt him a lot. He almost cried in front of me when I told him I wanted to break it off, but he kept his pride and just left. Later that day he left me a letter telling me how much I hurt him and how he needs time to get over me. Since that day, we haven't spoken. Just then my mom came back and broke me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, what are you thinking about?" said my mom.  
  
"Aaaahhh nothing mom. Just can't wait for Miranda to get here" I said not to convincingly.  
  
"I know that look any ware. You were thinking about Gordo!" said my mom.  
  
I just sat there looking a little sad.  
  
"Lizzie why didn't you call him and ask him to meet you here. I know you and Gordo broke up, but its time to move on. It has been a whole summer since you two talked" said my mom.  
  
"Mom, I called and left a message telling him that Miranda was coming home, I even told him what time her plane was coming and what gate she would arrive in. But he never got back to me mom, he didn't even pick the phone up once to say he received my message" I said sounding hurt.  
  
"Lizzie, Gordo was really hurt by your decision and maybe he still needs time to get over you. I know he will come around soon. You just wait and see" said my mom.  
  
"I hope your right mom" I said.  
  
Just then the lady at the front desk announced that Miranda's plane had just arrived. I started to squeal with excitement. I couldn't wait to see her. One by one the passengers started to file off of the plane in onto the ramp. It took a while for me to see Miranda, but when I finally did........  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH Lizzie" Miranda screamed.  
  
"MIRANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.  
  
We embraced in the best hug ever. Miranda looked really good. Her hair was still black and in a perfect haircut that fit her face. Her eyes still danced around with excitement, it's like she never changed just got a little older.  
  
"Miranda you look great!" I said.  
  
"Yes you do Miranda, I see Mexico City has been good to you" said my mom giving Miranda a hug.  
  
"So do you Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire. I have missed you guys so much. My mom told me to tell you thanks for letting me stay with you guys until they get back from Mexico. She really appreciates everything you are doing for me" said Miranda.  
  
"Tell your mother it's an honor to have you stay with us" said my mom.  
  
" I will Mrs. McGuire. So Lizzie, you have to tell me everything about what has been going on these past two years. You know about Rome, and school, and Gordo." " Speaking of Gordo where is he?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Um, Miranda he isn't here. I told him you were coming but he never showed" "I am really sorry" I said. I really did feel bad about Gordo not coming because I know he didn't show because of me.  
  
"Oh! Well I'm sure I will see him sooner or later" said Miranda sounding a little more disappointed.  
  
Just then out of nowhere.....  
  
"Hey Miranda!"  
  
All three of us turned around to see a small stature, with a lot of curly black hair on his head.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" screamed Miranda, "Its so good to see you" she said hugging him very tightly.  
  
After they embrace Gordo speaks to me for the first time in three months.  
  
"Hey Lizzie" he said.  
  
And all I could do was say "Hey Gordo". 


	3. The Talk

GORDO'S POV  
  
"Hey Gordo" said Lizzie  
  
"Hey Lizzie" is all I could muster up. Then the expected awkward silence came between the four of us. For a while all we could do is look around at one another. Than Mrs. McGuire broke the silence.  
  
"Miranda, honey why don't we go get your luggage?" said Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea" I said.  
  
And with that we turned to go and get Miranda's luggage.  
  
"What was that all about?" I heard Miranda ask.  
  
"I will tell you later at the house" replied Lizzie.  
  
After getting Miranda's luggage, we all piled in Mrs. McGuire's SUV. The ride to the McGuire's house was unusually short. Maybe because I didn't say much of anything during the ride. Lizzie and Miranda babbled on about Mexico and girly things. As hard as it is for me to say it, I really missed that kind of talk. Occasionally I would glance at Lizzie and Miranda, I have to say that my two best friends grew up to be quite good looking. What am I'm saying. Think Gordo; you have to move on in order to keep your friendship with Lizzie and Miranda.  
  
It's been hard for me to move on since the day Lizzie ripped my heart out of my body and tossed it into the ocean for all the sea creatures to partake of. I certainly was not expecting for Lizzie to say that she did not have the same feelings for me as I had for her. The whole situation just caught me by surprise. While I was thinking about the things of the past, I was interrupted by Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Okay, gang we are here" she said.  
  
"Alright, things are just the way I remembered them. Not much has changed around the house" said Miranda.  
  
"Yeah nothing has changed. Matt and Lanny still terrorizes the neighborhood every chance they get" said Lizzie.  
  
"Does Lanny even talk yet?" questioned Miranda.  
  
"Nah! But its becoming easier to understand him" said Lizzie.  
  
While they were discussing the little twerps, I helped unload Miranda's luggage. Mrs. McGuire went in to get Matt and Mr. McGuire to help out with the bags. Out of the house rushed Matt and Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Miranda! Its good to see you again" said Mr. McGuire.  
  
"Yeah Miranda, long time no see" said Matt.  
  
"Hey guys! Wow Matt you are getting taller. How old are you now like 13?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yep!" said Matt.  
  
While they continued to talk and catch up, I started to take some of the bags up to Lizzie's room. Once I got up the steps, I realized that Lizzie was behind me with some more bags.  
  
"Hey Gordo" she said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie" I said for like the hundredth time.  
  
"Um Gordo, I was wondering if we could talk" she said.  
  
"Sure Lizzie" I said.  
  
"Look Gordo, I never meant to hurt you. I just thought it would be better if we were friends. It took me a long time to tell you how I felt. The thought of me hurting you kept me up many nights. I didn't know how to express myself at the time. Than I came to the realization that no matter how I would tell you how I felt you still would be hurt in the process. Gordo, I had to break it off with you because if I stayed with you, I think you would be a lot more hurt. My feelings for you changed as a girlfriend but not as a best friend. I still love you Gordo, I am just not in love with you. I hope you understand because I want us to get along for Miranda's sake and ours" she said all in one breath.  
  
"Lizzie I understand. And I appreciate your honesty. I know that you didn't want to hurt me, but it still did. I loved you, in fact I still love you, and I just couldn't understand how you didn't feel the same for me. I was just shocked and I needed time to get through my feelings. That's why I didn't call this summer; being around you would not make it easier for me to get over you. Just like you had to do what you had to do to make your self-happy. I had to do the same thing Lizzie. I had to concentrate on making my-self happy again without being with you" I said.  
  
"Well did it work? I mean you being able to accept our relationship as just an friendship" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, I think the time apart really gave me an opportunity to work on myself. But Lizzie I will always appreciate the time we did spend together, I will cherish it as one of the happiest times of my life" I said.  
  
"Aaahhhh! Gordo that was sweet. Now that we are friends, is it cool to give each other an hug, you know as friends?" said Lizzie kind of in a hesitant state.  
  
"Sure Lizzie, things can finally get back to normal" I said.  
  
And just like clock work, Lizzie and I hugged for the first time. It was a long hug, the kind of hugs that you give to symbolize how much you have missed someone. Sort of like Miranda and me. I know, that Lizzie just thought of the hug as a friendship hug, but I still felt a little connection between us. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but I definitely felt it. Just then the door creaked open.  
  
"Hey guys, I hope I am not interrupting" said Miranda looking confused. 


	4. Thanks back and forth

Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything that has to do with Lizzie McGuire, although it would be nice.  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
"Hey guys. I'm not interrupting anything" I said.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo broke away from one another. Gordo seemed like he didn't want to let her go but Lizzie just seemed a little startled and surprised I was at the door.  
  
"No Miranda! Gordo and I was just making up with one another" said Lizzie.  
  
"Were you making up or making out?" I asked looking a little suspicious.  
  
Gordo just starts to laugh and says "Wouldn't you like to know".  
  
"Gordo!" screams Lizzie. "Miranda we were not making out. We were making up as friends. See Gordo and I have not spoken this whole summer and we just made up" said Lizzie in one breath.  
  
"Oh! Why were you guys not talking" I asked surveying the room and noticing that there were two beds instead of the usual one.  
  
"It's a long story but I can tell you while Gordo and me helps you unpack" said Lizzie.  
  
"Wait a minute, I didn't volunteer to help Miranda unpack" said Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, I didn't ask you to help me unpack" I said sounding a little annoyed. I think I was annoyed because I really didn't no what was going on! Being gone for two years leaves you out of the loop.  
  
"Must you two start already" said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, he started it" I said.  
  
"No I didn't!" said Gordo.  
  
"It doesn't matter who started it! I am finishing it. I will help Miranda unpack, Gordo you go downstairs and make you something to eat and watch TV. When were done unpacking Miranda's things I will call you up so we can spend out first night back together as friends!" Lizzie said almost yelling.  
  
"Alright, Alright! I will go downstairs" said Gordo.  
  
"Thank you!" said Lizzie. Then she looked my way to see if I was in agreement.  
  
"Okay Lizzie, I am down with the plan" I said.  
  
"Okay, now lets start working" said Lizzie a little more calmly.  
  
"Hey you guys, did we just have our first argument?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah we did" said Lizzie smiling.  
  
"Actually, Lizzie you just yelled at us but that's not important" said Gordo sarcastically.  
  
Lizzie gave Gordo the whatever look and he just chuckled.  
  
"Hey Gordo, thanks for making me feel at home" I said.  
  
"No problem" said Gordo with a smirk on his face. "Its good to have you home Miranda" he said while closing the door.  
  
Its good to be home, I thought to myself.  
  
"So Lizzie, what is the deal between Gordo and you" I asked.  
  
"Miranda, get ready for a long story" said Lizzie.  
  
So Lizzie started telling me about Rome, how she kissed Gordo, how her and Gordo became a couple, and how they made out a lot. Surprisingly Gordo is a great kisser. Then she told me about how her feelings for Gordo changed, how they broke up, and how her and Gordo didn't speak until today at the airport and when they made up.  
  
While she was talking and filling me in one the whole relationship thing, we unpacked all of my stuff. By the end of the story we had finished unpacking and getting the room together.  
  
"Miranda this is so cool" "Its like we are trying out to be roommates for college before we even get there" said Lizzie excitingly.  
  
"I know this is cool! But I am pooped. I need a long shower and some nap time before we do this whole friends bonding again thing" I said.  
  
"No doubt! Well you get in the shower first and then I will go in after you" said Lizzie.  
  
"Sounds like a plan" I said.  
  
Lizzie and I showered. After we showered and got dressed, we told Gordo that we were going to take a nap. He was cool because he had already started to fall asleep downstairs. I sleep what felt like forever, but when I woke up it was only 8:30. Lizzie was still sleep so I didn't bother to wake her I just went downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen. I realized I hadn't eaten a thing all day. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw a note left by Lizzie's parents saying that they went out with Matt and that they would be back later, and to help ourselves to anything in the fridge. While I was fixing myself something eat, Gordo startled me.  
  
"Hey Miranda! How was the nap?" said Gordo.  
  
I jumped because his voice scared me. "Gordo you scared me" I said holding my chest.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you" said Gordo apologetically.  
  
"Don't worry about it" I said calming down. "My nap was really good. How was yours" I asked.  
  
"I really didn't sleep like that" said Gordo.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I was still thinking about me and Lizzie" he said.  
  
"Oh! She told me the whole story" I said. "You want some of my food?" I asked.  
  
"Thanks! I would love some. I figured she would tell you" said Gordo.  
  
That's one thing me and Gordo always had in common was food. We both had pretty good appetites.  
  
"Yeah, she told me what happened. But I thought you were cool with the way things ended between you two" I said.  
  
"I am, but it still hurts. I thought I could be cool seeing her for the first time today. And I was, until I had to hug her. All those old feelings I thought I had gotten rid of just resurfaced. I tried to put everything in the past so we could all be friends when you came home but, it didn't work that well. I really loved her Miranda! She was my first love and I can never forget that" said Gordo.  
  
For a minute I just sat there, trying to digest everything Gordo had just told me. I could tell he knew I was thinking, because he just waited for an answer from me. All I could come up with is.  
  
"Just because she was your first love Gordo, doesn't mean she is your true love. You and Lizzie didn't work out for a reason and maybe that reason is that you have not found your one true love" I said.  
  
"I never thought of it like that. Thanks Miranda, even though that was not the answer I wanted to hear, it makes perfect sense in a way" said Gordo. "No problem" I said smiling.  
  
"Hey guys what are you doing?" asked Lizzie scaring both Gordo and me.  
  
Both of us jumped and just replied. "Nothing". 


	5. True Love

Hey guys, a new chapter. Please review! I like feeling the love. Don't own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
After Lizzie scared the life out of Miranda and me, we all just ate and talked. We were catching Miranda up on the past couple of years and just enjoying each other's company. We watched a couple of movies; we even watched the video that I directed with Lizzie and Miranda in it. We were laughing and reminiscing and having a great time. Although I was with Miranda and Lizzie physically, mentally I kept thinking about what Miranda said.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Even though Lizzie was your first love, it doesn't mean she is your true love".  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Those words just kept resonating in my head. I have been trying to figure out me and Lizzie's relationship all summer, and just like that, Miranda sums the whole thing up, like it was nothing. Granted I loved Lizzie, I still love her, but I can't get what Miranda said out of my head. It makes no sense but then it does. God, I am so confused. While I was steady confusing myself I heard someone calling my name from a distance.  
  
"Gordo! Gordo!" "Are you with us man" said Lizzie.  
  
"Huh. Oh yeah, I am here with you guys, I was just thinking about something" I said.  
  
"You have been doing that a lot lately," said Miranda.  
  
"Oh, sorry!" "I am totally here now" I said.  
  
"Are you sure, we had to call you for like five minutes" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yes! I am here for the last time. What are we doing now?" I said.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I am tired" said Miranda.  
  
"It is getting late. I guess we can do the rest of our friendship bonding thing tomorrow" said Lizzie.  
  
"Cool! So where are we going to meet?" I said.  
  
"How about the Digital Bean! It's been forever since I've been there" said Miranda.  
  
"Cool" said Lizzie and me. "Alright guys, I am on my way home" I said.  
  
"All right Gordo, I will walk you to the door" said Lizzie.  
  
"Night Miranda, thanks for everything" I said.  
  
"Sure Gordo, I have no idea what you're talking about though" said Miranda.  
  
"The little talk we had earlier. It help more than what you know" I said.  
  
"Oh, No problem. Can you guys hit the light on your way out?" said Miranda.  
  
"Sure" said Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie and I started walking down the stairs. I don't know about her but it was some weird sort of awkward silence between us. But we continued to walk to the door. Then out of nowhere Lizzie just asked me a question.  
  
"Was you and Miranda's little talk about us Gordo?" asked Lizzie  
  
"Yeah it was." I said a little surprised. "You aren't angry that I talked to Miranda are you?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm not angry. I was just wandering because you seemed like you were in a daze ever since I saw you and Miranda in the kitchen" she said. "What did she say to you" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Miranda just said something that made a lot of sense to me and I just kept thinking about it" I said.  
  
"Well, what did she say" said Lizzie kind of impatiently.  
  
I sat there for a minute debating whether or not I should tell Lizzie what Miranda said to me. I didn't know whether or not it would hurt Lizzie feelings.  
  
"Gordo, it could have not been that bad. I'm a big girl I can handle it, just tell me man" said Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I told her that I was having a hard time getting over you and that seeing you today just brought back all of those old feelings that I thought I had gotten rid of." I said.  
  
"I thought you told me you were cool with everything" said Lizzie.  
  
"I was cool, until I had to hug you and like I said before those old feelings came back. So when I was sulking about it today Miranda and I talked. And she told me that just because you were my first love does not mean you were meant to be my true love" I said in one breath.  
  
"Oh" said Lizzie.  
  
For a while we just stood in the door way looking at each other while our mind was going a hundred miles per hour. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally got the courage to say something again.  
  
"Look Lizzie, I know I said I was over you today, but the reality was that I wasn't. What Miranda said just made a lot of sense to me and that's why it seemed like I was in a daze tonight. I finally realized that it is time to move on. And today I made that first step by seeing you and being in your presence. I made that first move by saying that we could still be best friends. And even though we didn't spend this summer together I think it was for the best. Lizzie I will always love you but it is time for David Gordon to find his one true love and let you go. Even though it's going to be hard" I said.  
  
"Gordo, I'm glad that you are deciding to move on. I have missed my best friend. But I have to be honest with you, it was hard for me to move on and I just realized that I have not fully done that. Gordo do you remember what you said to me that night when we were walking through the park?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, I said that if we were to ever break up that I would give you a hug and kiss you and tell you I love you and tell you that we would still be best friends the next day" I said.  
  
"Do you realize that never happened? Gordo you were so upset with me when I broke it off that we never broke up the way that we said we were going to. And because we didn't do that I honestly never moved on. Why do you think I asked you for a hug today?" said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, I forgot all about that, I was so upset that I didn't remember what I promise to do" I said.  
  
"Do you think we can do that now?" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yes we can" I said.  
  
And with that I grabbed Lizzie around her waist and held her in my arms. We held each other for a while. Then I gave her a kiss on the cheek. From the cheek I kissed her on her lips. I had forgotten how soft her lips were. After I kissed her I whispered in her ear, "I love you Elizabeth McGuire, and I always will". And just like I promised me and Lizzie officially broke up.  
  
"I'm heading home Lizzie, its really late" I said pulling away from her.  
  
"Yeah, I know" she said.  
  
I begin to exit the house that I had become so familiar with over the years. I walked into the crisp night air. It was a little cool outside, this was the first time I saw my breath at night this year. I knew that school was right around the corner. I walked past the lawn gnomes and the McGuire mailbox into the driveway. For the first time in months, I felt happy, free, and lifted from all of my pain. I think, no I know I made the right decision about me and Lizzie's relationship.  
  
"Hey Gordo" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah" I said turning around.  
  
"I hope you find your true love" said Lizzie smiling.  
  
"Me too Lizzie, me too!" I said laughing.  
  
"Goodnight David Gordon" she said laughing and closing the door.  
  
"Goodbye Elizabeth McGuire. Thanks for being my first love" I thought as I continued on my way home. 


	6. Surprises

The Next Day  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
The sun shined through the window, waking me up peacefully. There was a light breeze blowing through the window, giving me a breath of fresh air and making the room smell like the freshness outside. I have not slept liked that in months I thought to myself. I looked over the side of my bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:15 in the morning, what the hell am I doing up this early on a Saturday. I looked on the other side of the bedroom where Lizzie was sleeping; she looked like she was having a good sleep too. I don't know how though, she kept talking to herself until three in the morning. I couldn't make out what she was saying but she seemed happy. It probably had something to do with Gordo. I asked what happened between them last night when she came up from downstairs, because she was gone for like 30 minutes. She told me her and Gordo officially broke up and that they were best friends again. After she told me the story I fell asleep pretty quickly. I have to say that I am happy her and Gordo worked things out. I don't think I could have dealt with my two best friends not talking to each other and me still being friends with them, just because they were mad at each other. I have enough family problems of my own without my friends giving me added stress.  
  
While I was deep in thought, the smell of breakfast food from downstairs went through my nostrils and into my empty stomach. That stopped my self analysis quick. The food must have gotten to Lizzie too, because she woke up smiling.  
  
"Good Morning, Miranda" said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, I see the usual smells have awaken you" I said.  
  
"You sound like Tudgeman when you said that" laughed Lizzie.  
  
"No I don't" I said laughing.  
  
"I was just playing" she said still laughing. "You know it is going to be a big day because we are going to the Digital Bean, and everyone from the school is definitely going to be there" said Lizzie in one breath.  
  
"Yeah I know, but first I want to eat some breakfast. I haven't had your mom's cooking in like forever" I said.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Miranda" said Lizzie smiling. "But after we eat we have to pick out the perfect outfit, because all the boys are going to be there" said Lizzie.  
  
I nodded my head in agreement. This was going to be a long day. I was looking forward to it though. I kinda want to see how things have changed or maybe even stayed the same. "So, I was thinking that after we go to the Digital Bean, we go to the mall, shop a little and check out a movie. You know the new Lord of the Rings movie comes out today" Lizzie.  
  
"Oh yeah, Orlando Bloom here we come" I said smiling.  
  
"You are crazy" said Lizzie.  
  
"Girls if you are up come get some breakfast" yelled Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Here we come mom" said Lizzie.  
  
After we finished our breakfast, we both showered and went in search of the perfect outfit. I swear Lizzie tried on like a hundred different outfits. She finally decided on her black hip huggers and a black tank top that had 'dangerous' written across the chest, with her black boots. I decided to wear my dark blue boot cut jeans, and a white tank top that said 'player 55' on it, and my favorite black boots, with my dark blue kango hat with the kango sign in white. We fixed our hair in the perfect style, and had the perfect accessories to go with the ensembles. Before I knew it we were out the door on our way to the Digital Bean.  
  
"Hey, did you tell Gordo to meet us at the Digital Bean" I said.  
  
"Yeah, I called him while you were in the shower. He should be there by now. You it took us forever to get ready" said Lizzie.  
  
"That's true" I said.  
  
We walked a couple more blocks, just having small talk and laughing. I have to admit I am kind of nervous about meeting everyone again.  
  
"Were here Miranda, are you ready" said Lizzie  
  
"About as ready as I am going to be" I said. "Uh, Lizzie does the room look dark to you" I said.  
  
"No! Miranda don't punk out on me now, I know you are nervous but everything is going to be alright, okay" said Lizzie.  
  
"Alright" I said kind of reluctantly.  
  
With that Lizzie opened the door and shoved me in. The next thing I know is.........  
  
"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I looked around totally shocked. Everyone was at the Digital Bean to welcome me home. Ethan Craft, Larry Tudgeman, Parker McKenzie, even Kate Sanders was there. I looked over at Lizzie and she looked as surprised as I did.  
  
"Lizzie did you know about this?" I asked excitingly.  
  
She was about to answer but Gordo cut her off.  
  
"No, Miranda, Lizzie didn't know about this. When Lizzie told me you were coming home I decided to through you a 'Welcome Home Party'. I didn't tell her because I truly wanted it to be a surprise and I knew she was going to be so excited about you coming back that she might have blurted it out without thinking" said Gordo.  
  
"Oh Gordo, Thank You" I said giving him an extra tight hug.  
  
"Yeah Gordo, this is really cool. Although I think you should have warned me before hand, because my heart is still in my stomach" said Lizzie laughing.  
  
"Sorry Lizzie" he said smiling. "Now, Miranda lets get reacquainted with everyone" said Gordo pulling my hand to go with him.  
  
"Hey wait up guys" said Gordo.  
  
"Come on Lizzie" said Gordo pulling her hand too.  
  
The party was great; they had music that we danced to. They had cheeseburgers and fries with extra thick smoothies. To top it all off Gordo bought me this huge strawberry cake. Everything was great.  
  
"This definitely is the best party I have been to" said Lizzie.  
  
"I have to agree. Gordo thank you so much for this. You really made me feel at home" I said hugging Gordo again.  
  
I haven't noticed how much Gordo has changed. Gordo had grown a couple inches, he still wasn't that tall, but he was taller than me even with my boots on and that never happened. He had a mustache and even his voice was deeper. His chest even seemed a little bigger, granted he wasn't built but it was a cute small stature. The thing that changed the most though was his hair. He let it grow out to longer black curls that kind of went every where. It was sloppy but cute. What am I'm talking about, Gordo and cute are not supposed to be in the same thought, EVER.  
  
"You do realize you guys have been hugging for like 5 minutes" said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just so happy about the party" I said.  
  
"Yeah this party was cool Gordo" said Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry I didn't tell you about it Lizzie. I hope you're not mad at me" said Gordo.  
  
"No way! You know I can't keep something this exciting a secret for long, you definitely did the right thing Gordo" said Lizzie.  
  
"Thanks. You know its only like three, so what are we going to do for the rest of the day" said Gordo.  
  
"Well, Lizzie was talking about going to the mall, and then going to the movies" I said.  
  
"Sounds, like a plan to me. You know the new Lord of the Rings movie comes out today" said Gordo.  
  
"Trust me, we know" said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, must be because of Orlando Bloom" said Gordo.  
  
"You think you know us so well Gordo" I said.  
  
"I do!" said Gordo smiling.  
  
Just then, this really cute guy walked in. He was dressed really nice, very cute in the face, and just a little taller than the rest of us. I never have seen him before. I didn't mention he was black, but he was gorgeous.  
  
"Oh my God, who is that hottie that just walked in?" asked Lizzie. "God is really good, because he built a guy that good looking" said Lizzie.  
  
"I totally agree" I said.  
  
Gordo just rolled his eyes in annoyance. All of sudden the really cute guy started to walk towards us.  
  
"Gordo, what's up man" said the cute guy giving Gordo a high-five.  
  
Me and Lizzie faced just dropped.  
  
"Hey, Jason" said Gordo.  
  
"How do you know him?" I asked Gordo.  
  
"Excuse, my friend for being rude. Jason this is Miranda and Lizzie" said Gordo.  
  
"Oh! So your Miranda the girl that went to Mexico. You are a lot more cuter than Gordo described. And you must be Lizzie, man Gordo now I realized why you were so depressed this summer" said Jason shaking our hands.  
  
All me and Lizzie could do was just nod.  
  
Hey guys, I know this is a long one but keep r&r. Chapter eight should be up soon. 


	7. Sweet Smells

Gordo's POV  
  
While Jason was talking, I saw Lizzie and Miranda just nod their head in confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason, how do you know so much about me and I never met you a day in my life" asked Miranda?  
  
"Same question here" said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey guys, me and Jason met over the summer. I was walking in the park with my video camera one day and he sort of bumped into me" I said.  
  
"Well yeah, see I was kinda preoccupied with catching my tennis ball and I didn't see Gordo walking. I bumped into him really bad, he was okay but the video camera wasn't. So, to make amends I bought him to my house and gave him my video camera that I never use. We started to make small talk and before you knew it we became pretty good friends" said Jason.  
  
"OOHHH" said Lizzie and Miranda together.  
  
"Wait, I'm still confused on why you were trying to catch a tennis ball" said Miranda.  
  
"Well Jason here is trying to be a professional tennis player" I said.  
  
"Oh. So Jason, after you destroyed Gordo's camera you gave him a new one for free. Sounds like a good friend to me" said Miranda laughing.  
  
"Yeah Jason is a good friend. We talked about a lot of things this summer, you know he is the first guy friend I have ever had" I said.  
  
"So that's why you know so much about Miranda and I" said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah. Speaking of you and Miranda, Gordo I thought you have not talked to Lizzie in month's man" said Jason.  
  
"It's a long story Jason, just know that Lizzie and I made up" I said.  
  
"Oh, man Ms. McGuire you really had Gordo torn up about you this summer, but I helped him through it with a little bit of tennis and some good old fashion male bonding" said Jason.  
  
"That's nice to know Jason. I hope everything Gordo told you wasn't all bad" said Lizzie.  
  
"Actually none of it was bad. He was just hurt" said Jason.  
  
"Okay, Okay! Enough with memory lane. Jason we were about to go see Lord of the Rings, want to join us" I said kinda in a hurry.  
  
"Yeah that's why I came by, I wanted to see if you wanted to go" said Jason.  
  
"Wait, dude I told you about Miranda's surprise party, and you said you were going to be here, so why didn't you come" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you come? You didn't want to meet me" asked Miranda jokingly.  
  
"No that's not it, I have been dying to meet one of Gordo's best friends, but I got tied up" said Jason.  
  
"Tied up doing what" I asked.  
  
"How about I show you" said Jason looking kinda devilish. "Follow me!" said Jason  
  
We all followed Jason outside, and the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life besides Lizzie and Miranda was right before my eyes.  
  
"You got a new car!" I screamed.  
  
"Hell yeah man! And its not a car it's a 2004 black Expedition truck, that is fully loaded I might add!" said Jason.  
  
I looked over at Lizzie and Miranda and they are standing there as if they saw Jesus Christ himself. There mouths are wide open.  
  
"Hey snap out of it" I said waving my hands in front of their face.  
  
"Wow! Jason how can you afford this? Aren't you poor high school students like us who depends on their parents for everything?" said Lizzie in one breath.  
  
"Oh I forgot to tell you guys. Jason's parents are fully loaded. Meaning that he himself is pretty rich. And to top it all off his parents have gotten a divorce so they feel the need to give him a lot of lavish gifts" I said.  
  
Jason just shook his head in agreement. I looked over at Miranda and she is still kinda shocked.  
  
"Hey guys if we are going to the movies I suggest we leave now because it definitely will be sold out" said Jason.  
  
"Come on guys" I said. "Lizzie you can sit up front with Jason because I think Miranda is still in shock about the truck" I said.  
  
"Wait you have your license too" asked Miranda. "How old are you" she asked.  
  
"I'm seventeen, which means I am a whole year older than you guys" said Jason smiling.  
  
"So your gorgeous, rich, and you have a license! Guys I think the three amigos just became the four amigos" said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey just don't be using me for my goodies" said Jason smiling at Lizzie, it almost seemed as if he was flirting.  
  
Wait! What am I thinking, me and Lizzie are done. It is time for me to look for my one true love and forget about Lizzie.  
  
Jason started the truck and we were on our way to the mall. He put in the new Outkast c.d. Since me and Jason have become friends he has broadened my horizons about hip hop music. I actually like some of it. I took this opportunity to think about the events of today. Lizzie and Jason were in the front seat making small talk, while Miranda was looking out of the backseat window. She looked really beautiful. I don't know what happened but ever since she walked through the door of the Digital Bean today, my mind has been in overdrive. She just looked so beautiful; she had the perfect outfit and the perfect hair. Mexico City definitely did Miranda good. She had grown to be a very, very, very attractive young women. And when she hugged me today, God I could have melted. As my arms were around her waist I realized how developed she had become and I almost didn't want to let her go. And she smelled so good, like roses on the water of a fresh lake. The way she smelled was refreshing like a breath of fresh air. Wait a minute! I am not supposed to be thinking about Miranda like this. My record with dating best friends is not that great. I have to get these thoughts out my head for good.  
  
"Hey Gordo! Snap out of it, were here" said Miranda waving her hand in front my face.  
  
"Oh sorry. I was just thinking" I said.  
  
"We can see" said Lizzie laughing.  
  
All I could do was smile. Jason announced that since it was our first outing together as the four amigos that he would treat everyone. Of course Lizzie and Miranda were in favor of this. Hey, I'm not complaining either. Jason bought the tickets, popcorn, and drinks. He and Lizzie waited for the snacks while Miranda and I went to go get the seats. We finally found the perfect seats and sat down.  
  
"Gordo, I know I said this already but thanks for the party" said Miranda.  
  
"You're welcome. You deserved it. I know it has been hard for you moving to a different country and stuff. So you deserved to feel welcome again" I said.  
  
"Thanks Gordo" said Miranda hugging me again.  
  
There's that fresh smell of roses on a fresh lake. God, what is she trying to do to me? I swear I am a good guy that should not be tortured like this.  
  
"So, when is your family coming back" I said pulling away.  
  
"Oh they should be back in 2 weeks. Since my grandmother has gotten better they are bringing her here to Hillridge" she said.  
  
"Oh, hey I finally get to meet your grandmother" I said.  
  
"Yeah and you get to meet my little sister Maria" she said.  
  
"You have a little sister" I asked.  
  
"Yeah my mom was pregnant with her when we left. She just didn't know it. Isn't that gross" she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah it is" I said laughing.  
  
"Hey guys were here" said Lizzie. "What are you guys laughing at?" she asked.  
  
"The fact that Miranda's parents are still conceiving children" I said laughing.  
  
"Isn't that gross" said Lizzie handing us our snacks.  
  
"Yeah we were just saying that. Were is Jason?" I asked.  
  
"He wanted to use the bathroom, he said that the movie was more than three hours long" said Lizzie.  
  
"Smart guy. Maybe we should all go" said Miranda.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" I said.  
  
After we all used the bathroom, we settled down. Since I was last to come back I had the end seat right next to Miranda. I got to smell that sweet smell for the next three hours, I was in heaven. Before you knew it the movie was over and I was really excited.  
  
"That is the best movie I have ever seen" I said.  
  
"I would have to agree with you there Gordo" said Jason.  
  
"Wow, guys its late, we better start getting home Miranda before my parents start flipping out" said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh well, I will drive you ladies home" said Jason.  
  
"Thanks" said Lizzie smiling.  
  
Before you knew it we were in front of the McGuire's residence. We all gave each other hugs and said we would do something for tomorrow. Of course I gave Miranda a hug and it was a long one. I don't know why but I didn't want to let her go, and it almost felt like she didn't want to let me go either.  
  
"Hey Jason Thanks for everything" said Miranda pulling away. "I really appreciate everything you and Gordo have done for me and Lizzie today" she said.  
  
"No problem" said Jason with his signature smile.  
  
"We should get going to" I said.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow" said Lizzie closing the front door.  
  
"Bye" said Jason.  
  
"See ya" I said. I hope to smell that sweet smell tomorrow I thought.  
  
While Jason was driving me home, we both were in deep thought. I was thinking about Miranda and God only know what he was thinking about.  
  
"Gordo, you are really lucky man" said Jason breaking the silence.  
  
"Why you say that" I asked.  
  
"Your two best friends in the world are fine!" said Jason laughing.  
  
"Yeah" I said starting to laugh.  
  
We chuckled over this for a few minutes.  
  
"Gordo, I have a question to ask you. But I am afraid that you will get mad at me for asking" said Jason.  
  
"What's the question? It can't be that bad" I said.  
  
"You sure" asked Jason.  
  
"I'm 100% sure!" I said.  
  
He hesitated for a few minutes but asked. "Gordo would you mind if I asked Lizzie out on a date?" he said in one breath. 


	8. Mystery woman

Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys like this one.  
  
Gordo's POV and Miranda's POV  
  
"You want to what!" I yelled.  
  
"I want to take Lizzie out on a date" said Jason kind of hesitantly.  
  
"Why?" is all I could muster up. Why should I even care, Lizzie and I are not together anymore.  
  
"Well, Lizzie and I were talking today when we went to get the snacks and she told me everything that happened when you guys met yesterday. She told me about the breakup and how you were going to start searching for your true love and that you two went back to being best friends. And from our talks this summer that's what you always wanted, was a resolution. Right" said Jason.  
  
"Well, yeah. I always wanted for me and Lizzie to be best friends again" I said.  
  
"So I thought you two were just friends now and she was open to start dating again. Look Gordo I won't ask her out if you don't want me. You are the best person I met since I came to Hillridge and I don't want to jeopardize our friendship because I like you ex girlfriend" said Jason apologetically.  
  
"Jason, you really like Lizzie? How is it possible that you know you like her and you just met her?" I asked kind of sarcastically.  
  
"I just know man. You ever met somebody and get the feeling like they are exactly were you want to be right now. Its like she's beautiful, she has a great personality, and I think she likes me, did I mention she was beautiful" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah I know she's beautiful and I know what you mean about meeting someone that just totally surprises you. Jason if you want to ask Lizzie out you have my blessing, just be good to her and don't hurt her" I said.  
  
"You really mean that man! Gordo I swear you are the best friend I have ever had!" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah I mean it. I told myself that I was going to have to give Lizzie up completely and this is my way of nailing that final nail in the coffin. I knew she would start dating again and I was going to have to deal with that and honestly I can't think of anybody that is better for Lizzie than you Jason" I said.  
  
"You really mean that Gordo" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah man, its time for me to let her go. Plus I need to start looking for my true love. I kinda have my eye on someone already" I said.  
  
"What! You already got your eye on someone! Well who the hell is it man?" screamed Jason.  
  
"I'm not saying right know because this person does not know how I feel about them. I don't even know how I feel. I just know that I like her and it scares the hell out of me because I don't know why I like her. I'm just really confused and until I understand my feelings better, she will remain a mystery woman, sort of" I said.  
  
"Oh, well when you are ready to reveal this mystery woman, your best guy bud will be right here for you" said Jason.  
  
"Thanks man" I said.  
  
"Here's your stop Gordo, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" said Jason.  
  
"Alright, I don't know what we are supposed to be doing tomorrow though" I said.  
  
"Me neither". Jason looked around outside of his car, then looked at me, "Hey Gordo, are you sure about me asking Lizzie out on a date" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool! Man if you like her than ask her out on a date" I said confidently.  
  
"Allight" Jason said laughing using his east coast slang.  
  
"See ya Jay" I said laughing.  
  
As I walked to the front door of my house my mind was cluttered with a whole bunch of different thoughts. I really was cool with Jason asking Lizzie on a date it just caught me by surprise because I never thought Lizzie would go on a date so soon. I guess this would happen sooner or later and I just have to deal. Then there's Miranda, the beautiful Miranda. I am so confused about my feelings. I am not supposed to look at her the way that I am, but I can't help it. The more I think about it the more Miranda is appealing to me. Like Jason said, 'she is definitely where I want to be right now'. But I don't know if I'm where she wants to be. Maybe if I sleep on these thoughts they will make more sense in the morning.  
  
~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~//~~~~~~//~~~~~~~  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
Lizzie and I were pretty quiet while getting ourselves ready for bed. My mind was working overtime about Gordo. I don't know why but I kept hugging him, and I liked it. The fact that Gordo would through a surprise party for me really made me emotional. And I never show my emotions. I always prided myself on being the strong one when it came to emotions out of the three amigos. Nobody saw it but I shed a tear, when I saw that everybody came out to welcome me back home. I never would have thought Gordo would do something like that for me. I don't know why because he is my best friend, but still it was a shock. Maybe that's why I kept thanking him and hugging him today. I felt safe when I was hugging him, I almost kissed him on the cheek but I caught myself. That last hug was a little long. It seemed like he didn't want to let me go so I held on to him. Every time I hugged Gordo I felt this tingly feeling inside of me. I felt safe, even though Gordo has a small stature, I felt like he would protect me from the world and everything I am dealing with. And even if I liked Gordo, I could not go with him. It's like an unwritten rule that you never date your best friends ex. I have only been home two days and already I'm getting myself into a world of trouble.  
  
"You sure are quiet Miranda" said Lizzie.  
  
"Huh, Oh, I was just thinking about today's events" I said quickly.  
  
"Oh, today sure was busy, I am so tired" said Lizzie.  
  
"I know what you mean; we got up early, showered and got dressed, went to the Digital Bean, had a party, met a new friend, and went to see Lord of the Rings. This definitely was a busy day" I said in one breath.  
  
"Yeah, that was a lot of stuff. What do you think about Jason" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I think he's cool. He is really cute and it helps that he is totally loaded" I said.  
  
"Yeah he is cute. We talked a little today, I think he likes me cause he kept flirting with me" said Lizzie.  
  
"Do you like him?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah sort of. I mean he's cute, he is muscular, he's confidante, he's totally loaded like you said, which is an extra bonus. I like everything about him, so yes I like him" said Lizzie.  
  
"Would you go out on a date with him" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I would if he asked me. But then you know there's Gordo" said Lizzie.  
  
"What does Gordo have to do with anything?" I said.  
  
"Well you know Jason and Gordo seemed pretty close. And you know that unwritten rule about dating your ex's best friend or vice versa, your best friend dating your ex. I just don't want to hurt Gordo anymore, and I think dating Jason would hurt Gordo" said Lizzie.  
  
I just sat there for a moment digesting everything Lizzie just said. I lay back on my bed and looked at the ceiling and just thought. Everything Lizzie just said had something to do with how I felt. I looked over at Lizzie and she looked like she was thinking about what she just said too.  
  
"Lizzie, what if Gordo gave you and Jason his blessing would you do date him then?" I said.  
  
"Well yeah! If Gordo was cool about me and Jason dating then I definitely would go out with him" she said.  
  
I just shook my head in agreement. I wonder if Lizzie were to give me and Gordo her blessing. What am I saying, Gordo doesn't even know I like him! Besides I have some other things I have to worry about then trying to get into a relationship. With my best friend at that.  
  
"Lizzie can I ask you something else" I said.  
  
"Yeah shoot" she said.  
  
"It doesn't bother you that he's black does it" I said.  
  
"Miranda NO! I wasn't raised that way. I mean my two best friends are Mexican and Jewish. When I look at Jason, I see Jason not that he's black. Just like when I see you and Gordo, I love you guys for your personality not your nationality" she said.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I only asked that because I know you wouldn't have a problem with it but I know other people would. You know your little speech was kinda corny" I said laughing.  
  
"Shut up" she said throwing a pillow at me laughing. "I know some people would have a problem but its their problem not mine. If I like a guy it doesn't matter what race he is, I am going to like him. And I know you feel the same way" she said.  
  
"Ditto" I said. "Now be quiet, I am trying to go to sleep over here" I said throwing the pillow back at her.  
  
"Okay! But you know we are supposed to hang out with them tomorrow" said Lizzie.  
  
"What exactly are we supposed to be doing" I asked.  
  
"Idonknow" said Lizzie.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll figure out something" I said.  
  
"Night Miranda" said Lizzie.  
  
"Good Night Lizzie" I said.  
  
Lizzie flicked the light out. I lay in bed just thinking about everything. I felt the cool breeze coming through the window and again bringing that fresh air with it. I thought about Lizzie and Jason and how they would make a cute couple, no matter what anyone says. I thought about Gordo and how he would feel if or when Jason and Lizzie started going out. I thought about how Gordo made me feel when we were together today. I thought about how cute he looked and how his blue eyes just pierced through my soul when he looked at me. I thought about all those years when I never thought of Gordo in that way, how we use to bicker and argue a lot, and even though we were best friends we never really knew each other deeply. I think we became friends because we both knew Lizzie, but we never really sat down and had a deep intimate talk like me and Lizzie did and still do. I just thought about me and Gordo, and how it would sound if Miranda and Gordo were together. I always thought it was in the stars for Lizzie and Gordo to be together forever, but like my mother always says "Baby, everything must and always will change".  
  
I guess that's what is happening now. The three amigos are growing up and we are changing. I hope it's for the good instead of the bad. I thought so much that my head started to hurt from exhaustion. I looked over at the clock and realized it was 2:30 in the morning. It was definitely time for me to go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and I have a feeling a change is about to come. 


	9. Do you like?

Hey guys! Here's chpt. 9. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I woke up the next day to me shivering like crazy. Then I remembered that Miranda likes to sleep with the window open. I like the window closed but I can make accommodations for Miranda, because she is only going to be sleeping here for the next 12 days. I had a good sleep last night besides the occasional breeze attempting to wake me up. I remembered the conversation that Miranda and I had last night, about Jason and I liking each other. Jason is a great guy; I can see myself dating him. I'm just afraid of what Gordo would say. I mean I know we let each other go but Gordo and Jason are best friends and I don't want to mess up that friendship. I just lay in bed for a long time thinking about the current situation I found myself in.  
  
"Hola, chica" said Miranda, startling me.  
  
"Oh, Good Morning" I said still kind of startled.  
  
"Did I scare you Lizzie?" she said kind of apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm cool. I was kinda deep in thought," I said.  
  
"Oh, well don't let me interrupt you. I'm going to go hit the shower," said Miranda.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to go find something to wear" I said.  
  
Miranda grabbed her robe, shower cap, and washcloth and headed towards the bathroom. I finally rolled myself out of bed and went to the closet. I wanted to find the perfect outfit that said 'Jason I'm interested in you but I want you to make the first move'. While I was in the middle of trying on my 6th outfit the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" I said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. It's Jason. You're not busy are you?" he asked.  
  
"Um, hey Jason. No I'm not busy," I said.  
  
"Oh, good. Um, I know we were supposed to hang out today and I came up with an activity that I hope you and Miranda will enjoy. Its kinda something that I love and I kinda wanted to teach you guys how to do it" he said.  
  
"Sure I would love to do whatever. What exactly are we supposed to be doing?" I asked.  
  
"Um, I wanted to teach you guys how to play tennis. I know it doesn't sound that exciting but it's really fun once you learn how to play" he said sort of unsure of his suggestion.  
  
"That sounds great to me Jason. I'm pretty sure Miranda would love to learn how to play tennis" I said.  
  
"Great! I already told Gordo about it. You and Miranda have to meet me in the park around 1:30. I'm going to go to the park early to set up the courts" he said.  
  
"Okay! I'll see you then!" I said.  
  
"Okay! Um, Lizzie make sure you and Miranda wear a pair of shorts, a t- shirt, and tennis shoes and socks. You want to be comfortable when you play" said Jason.  
  
"Alright Jason. That means I have to find something new to wear today" I said.  
  
"I'm sure what ever you decide to wear you will look beautiful in" said Jason in a flirtatious way.  
  
"I'm sure I will" I said back. Jason didn't know it but I was totally blushing.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later Miss. McGuire" he said.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later too, Mr. Smith" I said.  
  
"Bye!" he said.  
  
"Bye!" I said. I hung up the phone totally mesmerized by the conversation I just had. I didn't hear Miranda walk into the room.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Who were you talking to! Oh never mind your face is as red as a strawberry, you must have been talking to Jaaasooon!" she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah sssssssooooooooooo!" I said laughing.  
  
"Well, what did he say" said Miranda.  
  
"Well, our activity today is to learn how to play tennis, and we have to wear stuff like gym clothes" I said. " He also said that I would look good in anything I wear" I said.  
  
"Cool, we get to learn tennis. Wait a minute did he flirt with you by saying you look good in anything" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah I think so! Miranda gosh he sounds so cute over the phone. I have to look cute, but how do you make a t-shirt and shorts look cute" I asked.  
  
"Idunknow! Just be your self. I mean, before you meet him you dressed like you normally would, so do the same thing now" she said.  
  
"Okay, I just hope he likes it. I have to go and hit the shower, we have to meet Jason in the park by 1:30" I said.  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to get dressed, then I guess we can grab a little something to eat before we go to the park" said Miranda.  
  
"Cooley!" I said.  
  
I went to the bathroom and took my shower. The whole time I was getting ready, I kept thinking about the day ahead of me. Jason is a really sweet guy but his flirting is becoming more blatant, for that matter so is my flirting, and I don't want to hurt Gordo. Maybe I could talk to Gordo and tell him how I feel. I mean we are friends and friends are supposed to tell each other how they feel no matter what. It's just that Gordo and me have a weird history.  
  
After Miranda and I ate, we started walking to the park. I noticed Miranda was kinda deep in thought when we were walking, but I didn't bother to ask her what was wrong. I knew she would tell me when she was ready. Once we got to the park we saw Gordo walking ahead of us.  
  
"Hey Gordo" Miranda yelled.  
  
Gordo looked back and started to wave to us. He waited while we caught up with him.  
  
"Hey ladies, I see you came prepared for today's activity" he said.  
  
"Yeah, Jason called me to tell me what we were doing today. Speaking of which Gordo you must have given him my number" I said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was better for him to call and tell you his plans, because I think he could make it sound more exciting then I could. I hope you didn't mind Lizzie" said Gordo.  
  
"No I don't mind, I was just wandering how he got my number" I said smiling.  
  
"Gordo is this your first time playing tennis" asked Miranda.  
  
"Um, no. Jason has been teaching me the basics all this summer. Is this your first time playing" asked Gordo.  
  
"Yeah, I hope I don't suck" she said.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you won't suck. You can do anything you but your mind to" Gordo said smiling.  
  
"Thanks Gordo" Miranda said, then she smiled and gave him this look. This look of, I don't know what the look was about, but she sure gave it to him. Gordo must have noticed the look too, because he kinda looked down and smiled to him self, then he looked up and gave her the exact same look. What the hell is going on here, I must be in the twilight zone. Just when I was about to ask them what was up with the looks Jason ran up to us.  
  
"Hey guys! You're right on time" yelled Jason.  
  
"Hey Jason" we all said.  
  
"Um, well since Gordo knows a little about tennis he's going to be my helper, if that's cool with him" asked Jason.  
  
"I'm cool with that" answered Gordo.  
  
"Okay, first I'm going to teach you guys how to do forehands, then backhands, and then maybe we can play doubles" said Jason.  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Miranda.  
  
Jason taught us the basics of tennis. Surprisingly we are all pretty good. Miranda and I caught on really quickly and Gordo looked like he had been playing tennis for years. Of course Jason is the best out of all of us. I really was having a blast, I even forgot about Miranda and Gordo looking at each other as if it were the first time they actually saw one another. Then Jason suggested that we start playing doubles. Miranda and Gordo against Jason and my self.  
  
"This game is going to be easy because I have the tennis pro on my team" I said jokingly.  
  
"Okay Lizzie, just make sure your contribute to your team" said Gordo smiling.  
  
"Alright guys, stop the trash talk and lets play" said Jason laughing.  
  
We played for what seemed like hours. Jason let Gordo and Miranda win the first game but after that we went on a 3 game winning streak. After the last game I was too tired to keep going, so we called it a day. We helped Jason break the court down and packed up the back of his truck.  
  
"Hey guys what are we going to do now" asked Miranda.  
  
"I have an idea, how about we all go to my place and order a pizza and watch some movies" I said.  
  
"That sounds cool and all but I want to get cleaned up first, I'm not to fresh if you know what I mean" said Jason.  
  
"Me too!" said Gordo.  
  
"Alright, how about we all get cleaned up and meet at my house at 6:00. Then we can order the pizza and watch movies" I said.  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Jason.  
  
"Ditto" said Gordo.  
  
Jason dropped me and Miranda off at my house. We both showered and got ready for the guys to come over. I wanted to talk to Miranda about the way her and Gordo kept looking at each other. The whole time we were playing doubles they kept giving each other the 'I like you but I'm afraid to tell you' look. Maybe that's why she seemed kinda distant when we were walking to the park. Maybe she really likes Gordo the way I like Jason but she's afraid to hurt me. Or she might be unsure whether Gordo likes her back. I guess it's only one way to find out.  
  
"Miranda" I said.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie, what's up" she asked.  
  
"Do you like Gordo" I asked. ~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review. I know the story is moving kind of slow, but I think it will be better that way.  
  
Thanks for giving my story a chance. Thanks for the flame too! : ) 


	10. Truth or Dare

MIRANDA'S POV  
  
"What did you say" I asked Lizzie.  
  
"Do you like Gordo" she said again.  
  
"What do you mean by like. I mean I like Gordo as a friend but that's it" I said.  
  
"Then why did both of you keep looking at one another all weird today" she asked.  
  
"I don't recall me and Gordo looking at one another weird. I mean we were smiling a lot at each other but we were having fun, and I was just glad to be around you guys again. Lizzie like I said I think of Gordo as a friend. That's it no more, no less" I said.  
  
I knew I was lying, but the way Lizzie was asking these questions definitely let me know that Gordo and I can be nothing more than friends. This little crush I have on him has definitely got to stop.  
  
"Look Miranda, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm pushing for an answer, but if you like him I just want you to be honest with me. I mean Gordo is a great guy, and I can see why anyone would fall for him. I know that Gordo is on his quest to find his true love, and when I saw the way you two were looking at one another, it kinda freaked me out. Why, I don't know, but it did. I guess I never expected for you two to like each other and that's why I asked" she said.  
  
"Look Lizzie, you are getting way ahead of yourself. Gordo and I are just friends, nothing else. Lizzie I value our friendship to much for me to keep something that important to my self. When I like someone you will know it, I promise." I said lying again.  
  
"I know Miranda. Just promise me this; if you ever develop feelings for Gordo you would let me know right" she asked.  
  
"Lizzie you would be the first to know" I said.  
  
"Okay. Pinky swear on it" she said holding out her pinky.  
  
"Pinky swear" I said locking my pinky with hers.  
  
"Look I'm headed downstairs to order the pizza and get the movies ready" she said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a sec, I wanted to polish my nails right quick" I said.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you downstairs then" she said.  
  
Lizzie walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I could hear her on the phone with the pizza place. I walked to my bed and grabbed my fingernail polish from out of my bag and I started to paint my nails. I can't believe I just lied to Lizzie about my feelings for Gordo. I mean me and Gordo did smile a lot at one another today and it was kinda flirtatious. Who am I kidding, it was very flirtatious. During the game we kept complimenting one another. He told me I looked nice and I had on gym clothes. I even told him he looked stronger since the last time I seen him. He looked so cute when he was playing. His big black curls were just flying every where when he would dive for the ball. His blue eyes would gleam every time the sun hit it a certain way. I was mesmerized, and all I could do was smile. I knew that I was flirting with Gordo but at that time I really didn't care. That is until Lizzie reacted the way she did. The way she reacted definitely let me know that I can't keep flirting with Gordo, she seemed almost jealous. Like no one can like Gordo except her. I don't know, maybe I was wrong for lying to Lizzie but I see now that Gordo and I can never be.  
  
"Miranda the boys are here" I heard Lizzie yell from downstairs.  
  
"Okay, here I come" I said. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long night.  
  
I walked downstairs to be greeted by a big duffle bag full of DVD's. Jason had over 300 of them but he only bought 50 tonight. I saw Gordo and immediately my heart started to melt. He looked so cute in his jeans and oversized t-shirt. STOP IT MIRANDA! You can't keep thinking like this.  
  
"Hey Miranda" said Gordo smiling at me the way he was doing all day today.  
  
"Hey Gordo" I said but I didn't smile I just walked by him and sat on the couch.  
  
"Okay guys what movie do you want to see first" said Jason.  
  
"Um, it doesn't matter" said Lizzie.  
  
"Well I have the new Bad Boys II" said Jason.  
  
"Sounds good to me" said Gordo, who walked in the den and sat right next to me.  
  
"You would like an action movie first" I said jokingly to the guys.  
  
"Okay, I promise after we watch this we can watch a chick flick" said Jason teasingly.  
  
"We better" said Lizzie laughing.  
  
Just then the door bell rang.  
  
"That must be the pizza guy" said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, here Lizzie, I'll pay for the pizza" said Jason.  
  
"You sure" Lizzie said sort of blushing.  
  
"I'm positive" said Jason smiling.  
  
They both went to the door to get the pizza.  
  
"Hey Miranda, are you okay. I didn't do anything did I" asked Gordo.  
  
"No! What would make you say that" I asked.  
  
"Well when I said hi, you really didn't look like you wanted to speak to me" he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry Gordo, I just have something on my mind" I said.  
  
"Oh, do you want to talk about it" he offered.  
  
"Not really, it's something I have to deal with on my own" I said.  
  
"Well, when you are ready to talk just let me know, because you know I'm still your best friend" he said smiling with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I know you are Gordo" I said laughing.  
  
"Hey guys, the pizza is here" said Jason.  
  
"Oh yeah, time to eat" I said.  
  
"You can say that again" said Gordo.  
  
"Time to eat baby" said Lizzie laughing.  
  
We all laughed and dug into the pizza. We watched Bad Boys II and our chick flick which was 2 Weeks Notice. Although the boys didn't want to admit it they liked it too. We were finished by 10:00, so we just sat in the den kinda quiet for a while.  
  
"Hey guys, I have an idea on how we all can get to know each other a little better," said Jason.  
  
"How are we going to do that man?" said Gordo.  
  
"Well, we are going to play Truth or Dare" said Jason smiling.  
  
"We're going to play what!" yelled me and Lizzie.  
  
"We're going to play Truth or Dare but it's going to be the friends version" said Jason.  
  
"What do you mean by friends version" asked Gordo.  
  
"Well, you play it about like regular Truth or Dare, but you can only Dare somebody when they refuse to answer a Truth question" said Jason.  
  
"So you basically are just asking questions to your friends the whole game and you only use the Dare when someone won't ask like a personal question" said Gordo.  
  
"Yeah" said Jason.  
  
"I'm game. What about you two" said Gordo.  
  
"I'll play" said Lizzie.  
  
"I guess so" I said.  
  
"Well since I came up with the idea I get to go first" said Jason.  
  
"That's not fair" said Lizzie laughing.  
  
"Oh it's fair" said Jason laughing.  
  
Jason sat there and thought for a long time. Then he finally came up with his question. Of course he would ask me first.  
  
"Miranda, who was your first real crush" Jason asked.  
  
"My first real crush ever would have to be Ethan Craft" I said laughing, remembering how much me and Lizzie use to talk about him constantly.  
  
"Okay, it's my turn to ask a question. This question is for Jason. Where exactly are you from" I asked.  
  
"I am from Baltimore City in Maryland. My parents moved to Los Angeles when I was fourteen and two years ago they decided to get a divorce. So once the divorce was final, my mom picked up and moved here to Hillridge" he said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about you're parents getting separated" I said.  
  
"It's no biggie. At first I didn't like it, but then they started to spoil me with a lot of gifts, for example my new truck. So having rich divorce parents has it's plus side" Jason said smiling.  
  
"Okay, it's my turn again. This question is for Gordo. Gordo who is this mystery woman that you have a crush on" Jason asked half smiling and laughing.  
  
"I am so going to kill you Jason!" said Gordo kinda smiling but still in shock.  
  
"Wait a minute you have a crush on somebody!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah Gordo, you have a crush on someone" I said kinda surprised my self.  
  
"Yes, I have a crush on somebody, but big mouth Jason wasn't supposed to say anything. And I am not going to say anything" said Gordo reluctantly.  
  
"So does that mean you're not going to answer the question" laughed Jason.  
  
"Yes that's exactly what I mean" said Gordo.  
  
"Alright, that means you have to do the Dare" said Jason.  
  
"Alright, I'll do the Dare but I'm not answering the question and I'm definitely NOT running anywhere naked. Fully or partially" said Gordo laughing.  
  
"Okay" said Jason. He sat there thinking for a good while on what dare to give Gordo. Then finally he came up with it.  
  
"Gordo, my friend, I Dare you to tongue kiss Miranda for 30 seconds" said Jason smiling.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled me and Lizzie.  
  
"Ya'll heard me, kiss Miranda for 30 seconds" said Jason laughing really hard this time.  
  
"Hey man, that's like breaking some friendship rule or something" said Gordo not to convincingly.  
  
"This rule didn't apply to you when you started dating Lizzie and it's only a game, that's why it's called Truth or Dare" said Jason still laughing.  
  
"Well, he has a point. Even though it doesn't make the situation any better" said Lizzie.  
  
"Plus, you knew the rules before we started playing. All questions were fair and so were the dares. And since you won't answer the question, this my friend is the dare you have been dealt" said Jason  
  
"Alright, Alright, I'll do it. But remember I'm next and I am definitely going to get you back. Come here Miranda" said Gordo.  
  
I just sat there in shock for a while. Then I heard Gordo saying 'come on Miranda, I'm not that bad of a kisser'. When I looked at him he was smiling, then I looked at Jason and he was smiling, then I looked over at Lizzie and she was smiling too, but it looked sort of fake. Like she was scared of what was about to happen. Well I got news for you I'm a little scared of what's about to happen. I'm afraid I'm going to like it.  
  
"Come on Miranda, he can't be that bad" said Jason.  
  
I moved closer to Gordo. As I moved closer so did he, before I knew it our faces were pretty close and he put his arm around my waist. Then he started to move his face closer to mine to the point where our noses started to touch. I started to breath harder than before and I started to sweat. Next thing I know our lips touched, we both moved back from one another and just looked. Then Gordo kissed me again. This time we didn't move away from one another, in fact we got closer to one another. I even held his face while we kissed. I was so lost in our kiss, that I didn't realize our 30 seconds were up and I didn't hear Jason call time.  
  
"Time guys, TIME!" yelled Jason and Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little caught up. Miranda you're a pretty good kisser" said Gordo nervously pushing me away.  
  
"Thanks, I guess" I said laughing nervously.  
  
"Um, I think it's my go. Jason my question to you is who do you like. Who is the person you would want to date right now" said Gordo smiling.  
  
"That's an easy one. I would want to date Lizzie" said Jason smiling at Lizzie.  
  
For the second time since we meet him Jason has left us completely speechless. 


	11. True Love Part Two

Thanks for the reviews guys! It's real encouraging! I don't own anything except Jason.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
I just looked at Lizzie's and Miranda's face as they were looking at Jason in complete shock. I only asked him that question so he can divert some of the attention off of me. Truth being told, I'm still amazed at that kiss Miranda and I shared. I mean it was intense! Her lips were so soft, and her waist fit perfectly in my arms. I'm really beginning to believe that Miranda is my true love. The first time I kissed Lizzie, it felt nothing like this.  
  
"Um, hey guys, am I the only one still here" said Jason breaking the silence.  
  
"Ah, I'm here, I just can't believe what I just heard. You want to date Lizzie" said Miranda.  
  
"Well yeah! That was what Gordo asked me right! If I could date anyone right now it would be Lizzie" said Jason.  
  
"And Gordo you don't have a problem with that" asked Miranda diverting the attention right back to me.  
  
I looked around at everyone. I think Lizzie was still in shock about the whole conversation.  
  
"Well no. Look me and Lizzie are not together anymore and that means we are free to date anyone we choose. Plus Jason already asked would I have a problem with him asking Lizzie out and I said no" I said kinda in a confident way.  
  
"So you don't care that Jason is your best guy bud. And your best guy bud wants to date you ex. And that doesn't bother you" questioned Miranda.  
  
"For the last time, I don't have a problem with Jason wanting to date Lizzie" I said kinda of annoyed.  
  
"Well do you have a problem with Lizzie wanting to date Jason" asked Miranda.  
  
"MIRANDA" yelled Lizzie. "You're weren't supposed to say anything yet!" yelled Lizzie again.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie, I didn't meant to spill anything" said Miranda apologetically.  
  
"Wait a minute! You want to date me back!" yelled Jason with this humongous smile on his face.  
  
"Well yeah I sorta, kinda, have a crush on you. But you weren't supposed to know yet" said Lizzie eyeing Miranda.  
  
Miranda mouthed sorry again. I wonder why she was asking all these questions earlier.  
  
"Um Gordo, you never answered Miranda's question" said Lizzie.  
  
"What was it again" I said looking confused.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me wanting to date Jason" she said.  
  
"Lizzie if I don't have a problem with Jason wanting to date you then why would I have a problem with you wanting to date him. Lizzie we said we had to let each other go and we knew that we would start liking other people and eventually were going to want to start dating them" I said giving Miranda a quick glance. "I'm cool with the two of you wanting to date one another, really!" I said.  
  
"Gordo, are you sure, because I don't want to mess up our friendship by me dating your best friend bud. Gordo I want us to stay friends and to be able to talk to you...." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, just chill" I said. Then I gave her a look of reassurance that I was telling the truth.  
  
"Okay, Gordo I believe you" she said smiling.  
  
"Look, Lizzie I asked Gordo about asking you out on a date knowing everything about you guys history. And at first he was shocked but he genuinely said that he was cool with it. Lizzie I really like you but if you're not cool with us dating then I will drop the whole thing" said Jason.  
  
"NO Jason. I like you but I think we should talk about this in private, if Miranda and Gordo does not mind" said Lizzie giving us a hint.  
  
"Ah Miranda, I think that's our cue" I said.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, here I come Gordo" she said obviously thinking about something.  
  
Miranda and I went into the hallway straight into the kitchen. Miranda just sat there on the stool for a while fumbling around with her fingers. There was this real awkward silence that I didn't enjoy too much. The one thing that I enjoyed a lot was the kiss we shared. Honestly I don't think Miranda realizes how beautiful she is; inside and out.  
  
"Gordo do you want something to drink" Miranda said nervously breaking the silence.  
  
"Um, sure. Thanks" I said. I sat there just watching her prepare the drinks. Miranda has all the qualities that any man would look for to be their true love. She obviously beautiful, even though she has a tough outer shell she can be very sensitive once she let's you in, she's charismatic, she strong when she needs to be, she's everything I want. She has every quality Lizzie has but it's magnified. Miranda was never afraid to be herself, all through middle school she dressed differently and wore her hair in different styles, and I don't think she cared much what other people thought. Or she never really let on that she cared. I think that I am falling for Ms. Sanchez slowly but surely. I honestly have never felt this way about any of the girls I've dated. Not Terri, Brooke, or Lizzie. These feelings are scary but yet they are liberating.  
  
"Earth to Gordo, here's your juice" said Miranda waving her hand in front of my face.  
  
"Oh, thanks" I said.  
  
"You know this night has been sorta weird. I mean we went from playing Truth or Dare to the dating service in there" said Miranda laughing.  
  
"I know what you mean" I said laughing myself.  
  
"Gordo are you really cool with them two dating" she asked a little seriously.  
  
"Yeah, I really am cool" I said.  
  
"Why? I know I have been asking a lot of questions, and I don't mean to probe, but I thought you really loved Lizzie" she asked.  
  
"Well I do and I did". Let me explain. I still love Lizzie as my best friend but I'm not in love with her as my girlfriend anymore" I said.  
  
"What made you change your mind in a couple of days" she asked.  
  
"You did actually. You made me see that although I loved Lizzie a lot she wasn't the end all to my love life. A good friend of mine made me realize that out there in the dark world there is a beautiful princess waiting for me. And I plan on giving her my love with all my heart and I know she's going to accept it from me by her actions and the way that she looks at me. She's going to deserve everything that I do for her out of love because she is just that special. Miranda she is going to be my true love and I know that when I find her we were meant to be" I said.  
  
"You realized all that from me. Wow I really give good advice" she said laughing.  
  
"Yes you do. Do you remember when you gave advice to Matt" I said smiling.  
  
"Yeah he ended up having this huge crush on me. I guess my advice has that effect on little kids" she said laughing. "It's not just little kids Miranda" I said not thinking before I spoke. Where the hell did that come from!  
  
"What do you mean Gordo" she said looking at me not totally surprised.  
  
"How about I show you". And with that I moved closer to Miranda and grabbed her into my arms.  
  
"Gordo what are you doing" she asked kinda of shocked.  
  
"I'm acting on my feelings" I said. Then I began to kiss her. Surprisingly she didn't move back. She accepted my kiss with open arms. I relished in how soft her lips were, and how sweet her tongue taste. I felt her put her arms around my waist and kiss me with passion that let me know not to stop. I smelled that sweet smell of rose petals and I was totally lost. I knew that I had found my true love, and to think she was right there all along. I stopped kissing her sweet lips and kissed her neck, God she was so soft and beautiful. I heard a little soft moan escape from her mouth. After I kissed her neck I went for her lips again.. but she pushed me away abruptly. And just like that I was thrown out of my trance.  
  
"Gordo we can't do this!" Miranda said out of breath.  
  
"Why not Miranda! It felt right" I said more like pleaded.  
  
"Because Gordo, we just can't" she said looking scared.  
  
"Miranda I don't understand. I know you felt it, or else you would not have kissed me that way. I've seen the little glances that you were giving me these last couple of days because I gave you the same looks. Miranda I know this is just not teenage hormones talking, this is the real deal" I pleaded.  
  
"Gordo this is not right, even though it felt right we can't do this, I can't hurt Lizzie that way" she said with her voice trembling a little.  
  
"What do you mean by hurt Lizzie" I said obviously confused.  
  
"Look Gordo, Lizzie noticed the looks we were giving one another today and she asked me did I like you and I lied to her and said I didn't because she reacted like she was kinda jealous. And she told me that she sorta freaked out because she thought that I liked you and that you liked me. Gordo it's obvious to me that she is not over you and I can't mess up our friendship like that" she said in one breath on the verge of tears.  
  
I looked at this beautiful specimen in front of me totally freaked out. I saw a tear escaping her right eye and I went to her and wiped it away. I gathered her up in my arms and held her tight and told her to listen.  
  
"Miranda I think I am falling for you. Matter of fact I know I am falling for you. I told you it's over between Lizzie and me. What ever unresolved feelings she has for me is her problem. I am not going to let this good thing pass me by because I don't know when another opportunity like this will come around. I want you and I know deep and your heart you want me too. Or else you would not be reacting the way you are right now. Miranda don't be scared to love me because I will never hurt you, ever. And I'm not afraid to put my heart out their for you to love. I want you to know these things, I don't want you to be afraid, I am here for you and there is no doubt in my mind that you are my true love" I said very calmly.  
  
For a while Miranda just let me hold her. I think she was taking everything I said to heart. She moved back from me and looked at me. She gave me the look that I have been waiting for, the look of love. Her brown eyes danced around with excitement and fear at the same time. She looked at me for awhile and then looked off to the side and sighed.  
  
"What's on your mind" I asked.  
  
"Gordo, I hear everything you are saying but it doesn't provide me with much solace. It's just that everything is moving really fast and I haven't had time to think. I know that what I feel is true but I also know that every action and decision has a consequence and right now I'm just unsure of what those consequences are" she said looking pitiful.  
  
"Miranda what do you feel" I asked.  
  
"I feel like I'm falling in love. I feel like I am getting every thing I have ever wanted. Every time I look into your eyes, they pierce my very soul. And when I'm in your arms I feel safe, like you would protect me from anything that you could. And when we kissed it felt magical, it made my heart melt. It had so much passion that I was left breathless. Gordo you take my breath away, you unlocked feelings that I have locked inside of me years ago" she said.  
  
"Wait a minute, you liked or loved me in middle school" I asked.  
  
"Gordo I have had a crush on you since like 5th grade. I always pretended like I had a huge crush on Ethan Craft because I was to embarrassed to tell Lizzie, then I noticed you started to like her, so I gave up on telling you anything and then when you guys kissed in Rome that sealed my fate and love for you" she said.  
  
"Oh" is all I could muster up.  
  
"Listen Gordo, I just need time to think things through. I have to talk to Lizzie about my feelings for you because she made me pinky swear that if I ever started liking you I would tell her" she said.  
  
"Okay but talk to her soon Miranda because I don't think I can hold back from wanting to be with you" I said. "I know Gordo and I feel the same way but this has to be handled first" she said.  
  
I grabbed Miranda back into my arms and held her. She cradled up to me like a baby. I caressed her back to calm her nerves and to let her know that I would always be there for her. Then I took my hand and caressed the side of her face and I took my finger and rubbed her beautiful soft lips. I kissed her again, I couldn't help my self. It was a quick kiss but it got my point across. She held on tight to me and we swayed back in forth. I picked her head up off my chest.  
  
"Hurry and make up your mind on what to do my love" I said then gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Okay, I promise I will" she said smiling.  
  
"Maybe we should go check on Jason and Lizzie" I said releasing her from my tight grip.  
  
"Yeah maybe I can talk to Lizzie tonight and tell her what happened" I said.  
  
"Tell me what!" said Lizzie  
  
Miranda and I was so caught up in our love fest that we didn't hear Lizzie and Jason walk into to kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys' this is a long one but I like it a lot. I know some of you are wandering why Lizzie is so freaked out about Miranda and Gordo being together but yall will find out in the chapters to come.  
  
Thanks for the wonderful review. Please tell what you guys think. HOLLA BACK! 


	12. First Dates

Hey guys. This is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had to go back to school.  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
"What did you want to tell me" said Lizzie.  
  
"Um, I was telling Gordo here what we should try to do together before we go back to school" I said knowing darn well I was lying.  
  
Gordo just looked at me in disappointment. But he hid his disappointment from Lizzie and Jason.  
  
"So what did you want to do" said Jason.  
  
"Well I was waiting for you guys to finish your little meeting in there and then we could all decide together" I said diverting the attention away from me.  
  
"Speaking of the meeting what happened between you two" said Gordo taking my cue.  
  
"Um well, Lizzie and I decided to go ahead and start dating" said Jason grabbing Lizzie's hand, "As long as it is cool with you two" said Jason.  
  
"It's fine with me" I said.  
  
"And you guys already know how I feel" said Gordo.  
  
"Well alright!" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah thanks guys. Um me and Jason also kinda wanted to spend some time together, you know to get to know each other" said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, well I guess me Miranda will have to find something to do with our time" said Gordo with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we will" I said, sorta laughing.  
  
"Hey, I know you guys will find something to do. But on the last week before we go back to school we are all going to spend some time together, okay" said Lizzie.  
  
"Definitely" said Gordo.  
  
"Alright well now that we know what we are doing, Gordo my friend I think it is time for us to leave, you know we don't want parental duty coming down the steps" said Jason.  
  
"I hear you man, but let me talk to Miranda for a sec so we can figure out what we are going to do tomorrow" said Gordo.  
  
"Alright, that sounds like a good idea. Lizzie let's talk about what we are going to do tomorrow" said Jason smiling at her.  
  
"See you in 10 minutes Jay" said Gordo.  
  
Jason shook his head and he and Lizzie went outside the kitchen into the foyer to talk. Gordo and I waited until they were out of sight before we started to talk. After we were pretty sure they had left Gordo just stared at me.  
  
"Gordo don't look at me like that" I said pleadingly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell her" he said kinda angry.  
  
"I don't know, I just froze, I didn't expect her to be standing right there right then" I said.  
  
"Miranda we are going to have to tell her sooner or later and I preferably would like it to be sooner" said Gordo.  
  
"Okay but can it wait until I move into my place when my family comes next week" I said.  
  
Gordo shifted from side to side, I could tell he was not sure that we should wait that long.  
  
"Look Gordo, Jason and Lizzie just started dating they are not even going to notice us because they are too concerned about themselves right now. I will tell Lizzie when the time is right, I promise" I said giving Gordo the sad eyes.  
  
"Ah, don't give me the sad eyes" said Gordo.  
  
They obviously were working so I poured it on even more.  
  
"Okay, okay, we can tell her later but I hope it is soon Sanchez" said Gordo. Then he gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.  
  
"I promise" I said returning the kiss. "So, Mr. Gordon what do we have planned for tomorrow" I said.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I kinda have an idea" said Gordo.  
  
"Really, so what are we going to do" I asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you. You are just going to have to wait until tomorrow" said Gordo smiling.  
  
"Why" I whined. Then I tried to use the sad eyes again. "Oh, don't try to use those sad eyes again cause it's not going to work" Gordo said smiling.  
  
"You don't like my eyes anymore" I said trying to use my best baby voice.  
  
"Of course I love your beautiful eyes" he said then gave me a kiss on my forehead, "but those beautiful eyes are not going to get any of my ideas for tomorrow" he said laughing as my face dropped.  
  
"Fine!" I said trying to sound annoyed.  
  
"Look, I can tell you to meet me at Hillridge Junior tomorrow and we will take it from there" he said.  
  
"Okay" I said looking suspicious. "But why the middle school" I asked.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, no more questions, just meet me there at 11:00" he said.  
  
"Alright, alright" I said.  
  
Just then, Jason came in and told Gordo it was time to go.  
  
"Alright my love I have to go" he said. He tried to lean in and give me a kiss but I pulled away because I heard Lizzie saying good night to Jason and I knew she was on her way in. Gordo looked at me kinda weird, but just like I thought Lizzie popped in.  
  
"Hey Gordo, Jason is waiting for you in the car. I am going to go to bed Miranda, I'll see you when you get up there" she said.  
  
"Okay" we both said. And with that Lizzie turned and walked upstairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Close call" I said.  
  
"Yeah I know, but now that the coast is clear I can kiss you good night" said Gordo with a smirk on his face.  
  
Gordo leaned in to kiss me for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. This kiss wasn't as intense as the last couple of times, it was sweet and innocent like we both knew that eventually everything would work out for the best. Every time we kissed I knew in my heart that it was right for us to be together, I just had to be honest with everyone involved. The kissed lasted for a couple more minutes then Gordo pulled away.  
  
"Good Night my love" he said squeezing my hand.  
  
"Until tomorrow" I said returning the squeeze.  
  
I walked Gordo to the door and watched him get in Jason's truck. I waited until they were out of the driveway and halfway down the street before I closed the door. I walked upstairs to the bedroom to find Lizzie fast asleep so I thought.  
  
"Hey Miranda, what took you so long" she said still half asleep.  
  
I jumped. Then I told her me and Gordo were trying to make plans for the next day.  
  
"Oh, sorry I scared you. What did you guys decide on" she asked.  
  
"You know I have no idea because our friend Gordo wouldn't tell me" I said laughing.  
  
"Oh" she said smiling.  
  
"What are you and Jason doing tomorrow" I asked.  
  
"All he would tell me is that we are going on a road trip" she said.  
  
"Oh, so you're clueless just like me" I said smiling getting into bed.  
  
"Yeah I am. Night Miranda" she said.  
  
"Night Lizzie" I said.  
  
I lay in bed, like I have been doing since I have been home thinking. I know I should tell Lizzie but the timing is just not right. I can at least wait until I get into my own house to break it to her that I have fallen for Gordo. I know I am making the right decision. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep thinking about the next day's events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~//~~~~~  
  
The next morning Lizzie and I woke up and got ready for our dates. Except Lizzie didn't know that me and Gordo were going on a date she just thought it was the two amigos hanging together without her. I could tell she was excited about her and Jason spending today together alone because she changed her outfit like eight times and she could not stop smiling. I have to admit I was happy for her, or was I happy for myself because I sorta was acting the same way except I only changed my outfit three times.  
  
"Lizzie you look great! You and Jason are going to have a blast together" I said.  
  
"I know I just want everything to be perfect" she said blushing.  
  
"Everything will be perfect. You just have to relax" I said.  
  
"Okay, I will try to relax but its not going to be easy" she said. "I hope you and Gordo don't think that me and Jason are ditching you two" she said with the I'm sorry face. "No we don't think that. What ever Gordo has planned for us today will be fine, so stop worrying. Gordo is fine with the way everything is going and so am I" I said convincingly.  
  
"Well, I hope so. I don't know what Jason has planned but I can't wait" she said with her famous Lizzie squeak.  
  
"Well whatever he has planned I'm sure you will have a blast" I said smiling.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang and Mrs. McGuire yelled for Lizzie to come met Jason down stairs.  
  
"Ah Miranda this is it. Wish me luck okay" she said giving me a hug.  
  
"Good luck Lizzie and remember have fun and don't worry" I said ushering her out the bedroom door.  
  
"You and Gordo have fun too! And thanks Miranda for everything" she said as she was walking down the steps.  
  
Jason looked at her with amazement in his eyes. They exchanged pleasantries and out the door they went. I went back into the bedroom to finish getting ready and realized I had only 20 minutes to finish my makeup, finish getting dressed and get to Hillridge Middle which was 15 minutes away. I dashed in front of the mirror and finished my makeup. I walked to my bed in put on my blue and white mid-drift t-shirt that had 'Directors are Hot' across the front, I slid into my khaki pants and decided on my blue converses for shoes. I ran down the steps yelled goodbye to Matt and the McGuire's and was on my way to the school.  
  
I walked really fast to the school and jogged like the last five minutes there. I didn't want to start sweating really bad. When I got there Gordo was waiting by the tree where Lizzie, Gordo and I used to eat lunch.  
  
"Hey beautiful your 5 minutes late" he said smiling.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry but I was helping Lizzie get ready this morning" I said kinda out of breath.  
  
"Oh your excuse then" he said, and then he leaned in and gave me a kiss. It was the I missed you kiss.  
  
"Um, that was nice" I said pulling away and whipping my lips.  
  
"Thank you and that shirt your wearing is nice too. I love it" he said smiling.  
  
"Thank you, I knew you would like it" I said. "So, Gordo what are we doing today" I asked.  
  
"Well first, I gave you a kiss, and now I will give you these" he said.  
  
He handed me these beautiful bouquet of flowers. They were lilies which were my favorite.  
  
"How did you know that lilies where my favorite flowers" I asked him smiling.  
  
"You said it one time when we were in the Digital Bean like in the 7th grade and I remembered" he said.  
  
"Ah, Gordo gets extra points for this one" I said laughing.  
  
"Thank you, I will cash in those points when we reach our destination" he said smiling. "But first you have to put this blind fold on when we get into the car which I borrowed from my dad" he said smiling.  
  
"You have a driver's license" I asked looking sorta of shocked.  
  
"Yes I do" he said ushering me to his dad's Honda. "Now get in" he said opening the door.  
  
Gordo went to the driver's side and got into the car. He instructed me to put the blindfold over my eyes. Then he started the engine and we were on our way. We drove what seemed like an half an hour, I totally whined the whole way saying the blindfold was bothering me even though it wasn't, I just wanted to see were we were going. Gordo finally stopped the car and ran to the other side to let me out. Then he took the blindfold off of me. I opened my eyes and saw that we were at the beach.  
  
He looked at me and said, 'I was thinking our first date should be relaxing'. I couldn't have agreed more. He went to the trunk and took out a lunch basket, a blanket, and a cooler. I helped him carry the blanket and we went and found the perfect spot on the beach. It was right next to the bushes towards the end of the beach it wasn't too cool and it wasn't too hot, it was perfect.  
  
Gordo and I ate lunch and talked about everything and nothing. After lunch we decided to go play in the water for a bit. I couldn't get too wet because I didn't bring a bathing suit. But we ran around in the water for what seemed like hours than we collapsed on our blanket and just starred at one another.  
  
"Miranda, I know this is right" he said to me grabbing my hand.  
  
"Me too" is all I could muster up.  
  
He pulled my arm and held me in between him while we looked at the ocean. "Miranda Isabella Sanchez, I love you" he said a little above a whisper.  
  
"I love you too David Zepher Gordon" I replied.  
  
Gordo took me into his embrace and we kissed again. His lips were in perfect harmony with mine and our tongues danced around in a passionate love dance. We made out for a long time, to the point were we started touching and feeling on one another. Then out of no where......  
  
"GORDO! MIRANDA!" someone shrieked.  
  
Gordo and I broke apart only to look at our worse nightmare. All I could do was stare in disbelief.  
  
"Hey Lizzie" I heard Gordo say barely audible.  
  
Keep reviewing guys! 


	13. Three POV'S

Chapter 13.  
  
Black Night- thanks for the consistent reviews they help out a lot. I love your story.  
  
Reviewers- thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV My day was going perfect. Jason decided that our first date should be at the beach. He rented a boat and we sailed a little then had lunch. He had all these different types of fruit and vegetables. The view from the boat was gorgeous, the sun danced on the water like a ballerina dances on a stage with grace. After sailing and enjoying lunch, we played Frisbee on the beach, I was having a blast, when all of a sudden the wind carried the Frisbee to far and I went to get it. I finally caught up with the toy when my eyes caught something over near the bushes towards the end of the beach.  
  
I can't believe what I am seeing. At first I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating, but then Jason caught up with me and saw what I was looking at and commented that the couple making out looked like Gordo and Miranda. I knew right then and there that I wasn't seeing things, Gordo and Miranda are making out on a blanket. At first, I tried to play it off to make it seem like I wasn't angry, but then my anger got the best of me and before I knew it I was over top of them yelling their names. All Gordo could muster up was 'Hey Lizzie'; it felt like more of an insult.  
  
"I can't believe this" I yelled.  
  
"Lizzie let me explain" said Miranda, more like stuttered.  
  
"Explain what, Miranda I asked you if you had feelings for him and you lied to me" I yelled pointing at Gordo.  
  
"I didn't mean to lie, I just wasn't sure of my feelings yet Lizzie, I never meant to hurt you or lie to you" she said pleadingly.  
  
"Lizzie I can vouch for Miranda, we wanted to tell you last night but she got scared. She wanted to make sure that the time was right, we didn't want you to find out like this" said Gordo in his I'm sorry voice.  
  
"You guys have to be kidding me. I see my two best friends making out heavily, and one of those people use to be my ex, and the other just lied to me in my face and you expect me not to be upset" I yelled. "You know what I don't want to deal with this right now, Jason can we just leave" I said. I didn't give him a chance to answer. I just turned and walked away.  
  
I heard Jason walking quickly behind me. I reached the car first and waited there until Jason arrived. He came up to the car and opened the door for me and then he got in the driver's seat and pulled off. I didn't even give Miranda or Gordo another chance to explain anything. I didn't want to be around those two.  
  
"Lizzie are you going to be okay" asked Jason looking concerned.  
  
"No, not right now" I said kinda annoyed.  
  
"Well do you want to talk about it. You know get your anger off your chest" he asked.  
  
At first I was hesitant to answer or say anything. But then I just got the courage to speak.  
  
"I just can't believe what I saw. I mean I asked her did she like Gordo after I saw them to giving each other the eye, and she lied to me. Then I see them today all hot and heavy with one another. It just really caught me by surprise" I said. "I just can't believe this" I said.  
  
"Lizzie, I know you were surprised today, but do you think you over reacted a little" Jason asked.  
  
I sat there fidgeting with my rings and thinking about what he said.  
  
"No Jason, I don't think I over reacted. I mean my best friend lied to me and that really hurts. It's not so much that she was kissing Gordo, it was the fact that she lied" I said softly.  
  
"Are you sure Lizzie, because it sounds to me like you are really upset at Miranda and not Gordo. And if I'm not mistaken Gordo was kissing Miranda back. It looked like a two way street there" said Jason.  
  
I just thought about what he said. I guess he was right. I mean why was I so upset about this situation, me and Gordo aren't together anymore.  
  
"I don't know Jason. I don't want you to think that I still have those types of feelings for Gordo because I don't. I was just really upset that they would keep something like that from me. I mean we have been best friends forever and when I started to like you I talked to Miranda and Gordo, they didn't even give me or us rather the same courtesy" I said.  
  
"I understand. I just hope this doesn't mess up our relationship Lizzie" said Jason concerned.  
  
"Jason I still really like you a lot and I want us to continue to date. I really don't want this to affect our relationship. Everything just caught me by surprise today and I am really sorry for our day being messed up" I said apologetically.  
  
"I understand Lizzie, maybe our day doesn't have to be ruined. How about we have a change of plans instead of me taking you home I can take you some where else" said Jason smiling with his cute little dimple showing. "This will help you get your mind off of things" he said.  
  
"Okay, I'm down for anything that doesn't involve Gordo, Miranda, and the beach" I said sorta laughing.  
  
"Cool. We are on our way to having a blast Ms. McGuire" said Jason.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
I can't believe what just happened. Lizzie could not have just seen Miranda and me. Why the hell were they here at the beach. This was suppose to be a perfect day now it is ruined. I wasn't the only one in shock; Miranda had the exact same expression on her face that I had on mine.  
  
"Gordo what just happened" said Miranda in disbelief.  
  
"I honestly don't know" I replied.  
  
"Gordo we have to leave, we have to find her and explain what's going on" said Miranda collecting our belongings.  
  
Before I had a chance to reply she was running towards the car. I grab the rest of the stuff and ran after her. When I reached the car I popped open the trunk and Miranda and I dumped all of the stuff in. Miranda walked to the passenger side and got in and I followed her by going to the driver's side of the car and starting the car.  
  
"Miranda where are we going exactly" I asked.  
  
"Back to the house Gordo, we have to explain to Lizzie what is going on" she said kinda frustrated.  
  
I noticed she wasn't in the mood for speaking so I turned the radio on and I kept my mouth shut the whole ride to the McGuire's residence. Once we finally arrived there Miranda jumped out the car and ran into the house. I figured she ran upstairs to Lizzie's room so I went up there first. Once I got to Lizzie's room, Lizzie was nowhere to be found and Miranda was just sitting on her bed with her face in her hands.  
  
"Miranda it's not going to be that bad" I said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yes it is that bad Gordo, I lied to her about something that affects all of us. I looked her straight in the face and I lied, she's never going to forgive me" she said almost in tears.  
  
"She will forgive you Miranda, we just have to explain to her how we feel about one another and it will all work our" I said. "I don't know Gordo what if she don't want to hear what either one of us have to say, I mean this could ruin our relationship and our friendship with one another Gordo" she said fully in tears.  
  
"Look Miranda, you have to stop thinking in the worst case scenario" I said whipping her tears, "Everything will work out for the best, I promise" I said kissing her cheek and wrapping my arms around her waist.  
  
"I hope you are right" she said sniffling.  
  
"I am you'll see" I said. "All we can do now is just wait until she gets home" I said.  
  
"Okay, can you hold me until then" she said.  
  
"Sure my love" I said.  
  
I held Miranda in my arms for a while. I could tell she was tired, because her breathing started to get a little slower. Before I new it she was sleeping in my arms, I couldn't help but to look at how beautiful she was. I don't know why I didn't see her beauty until know but I'm glad I finally came to my senses. After thinking how I lucked out on my love life, I started to drift slowly asleep.  
  
Miranda must had felt me fall asleep because she repositioned herself in my arms. I laid back on the bed and she wrapped herself around my waist and laid her head on my chest. We must have slept for a while because neither one of us heard Lizzie and Jason come upstairs and open the door.  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
All I remember is awaking to the sound of Lizzie's and Jason's gasping noise. I looked up and they were standing in the door with their mouths wide open.  
  
"What is going on here" said Lizzie sounding very upset.  
  
I separated myself from Gordo and he sat up on the bed. I walked over to the door to try to explain the new situation I found myself in to Lizzie and Jason.  
  
"Um, Lizzie we came here looking for you after you guys left the beach. Me and Gordo was waiting around and we fell asleep, nothing happened between us" I said kinda rushed.  
  
"Oh" is all she could say.  
  
I hesitated for a couple of seconds because I knew that I would have to explain to Lizzie what was going on between me and Gordo and I knew that I would have to face the facts that she might not wanted to be friends with me.  
  
"Look Lizzie I now you are angry because I didn't tell you about Gordo and myself but you have to understand that I was afraid of what you would say. When you asked me that night you seemed kinda of freaked out by the idea that me and Gordo could like one another, so when it came time to tell you the truth I punked out. I don't want this to affect our friendship Lizzie so if you don't want me to date Gordo then I won't" I said.  
  
"What" I heard Gordo yell from behind me. Gordo walked up to me and grabbed my hand and asked me what I was thinking.  
  
"Gordo, I really love you but I don't want to mess up our friendships with Lizzie. It was obvious that she was upset about us dating and I don't want to come home and within a matter of weeks destroy something that took us years to develop" I said fully in tears now.  
  
"You know what. I am tired of this shit" yelled Gordo.  
  
This caught everyone there by surprise.  
  
"Lizzie you are a hypocrite" he yelled.  
  
At this everyone's mouth dropped open.  
  
"How the hell am I a hypocrite" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"You tell me that it is time for us to move on from our failed relationship. You even make me give you a hug to symbolize that we are best friends again and you tell me that it is time to go look for my true love. So I found her, not knowing that she was right under my nose. Not only did I find her but you happened to find someone too and this person happened to be my best guy friend. Did I get mad when you said you liked him? NO! Did I get mad when he said that he liked you? HELL NO! I didn't even get mad when you guys said that you wanted to start dating one another. I let you go like you told me too Lizzie and I didn't even get jealous and start saying what a bad friend you were, because you weren't a bad friend to me. You just moved on, and I respected that and I didn't get angry about it. Now it's time for you to do the same thing and you are throwing a hissy fit and accusing every one of lying and being a bad friend. Miranda is not a bad friend Lizzie she just happened to fall for me and I have fallen for her. And now our relationship is in jeopardy because she doesn't want to hurt you Lizzie. She wants every one to be happy but what she doesn't realize is that the only way I will be happy is if she is in my life" he partly yelled at her.  
  
"Gordo wait" said Lizzie.  
  
"No Lizzie let me finish. I love Miranda and I can't sit here and let her try to break up with me because you are being too selfish to let us be together, Elizabeth McGuire you need to ask your self who is being the bad friend here" said Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, please listen to me. I'm sorry" she said.  
  
"What did you say" asked me and Gordo at the same time.  
  
"I said I was sorry. When I left the beach today I was really upset and with the help of Jason I realized that I totally overreacted. After we left the beach he took me to this really nice restaurant and we talked about what happened. I realized that I totally blew my top and that I wasn't being fair to you Miranda and Gordo. I apologize. I want you to know that I am cool with you guys being together just like you guys were cool about me and Jason being together. I am really, really, really sorry" said Lizzie.  
  
"So you're cool with Gordo and I being together" I said kinda of excited.  
  
"Yeah, I really am cool. And like I said before since you and Gordo were cool about me and Jason then it's only fair that I be cool about you guys" she said.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie" said Gordo giving her a hug. "And I'm really sorry for blowing up like that but I thought I was going to lose Miranda and I couldn't let that happen" said Gordo looking at me and smiling.  
  
"Yeah thanks Lizzie, it really means a lot to me that you are okay with me and Gordo being together" I said also giving Lizzie a hug.  
  
"So everything is cool now" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah everything is cool" said Gordo.  
  
I don't know why but I have a feeling things are not cool. I mean deep down inside I want to believe that Lizzie is happy about me and Gordo being together. But when I look into her eyes they tell me something different like she really isn't happy for Gordo and me. But I can't think about whether she is happy or not, me and Gordo get to be together and that's what matters.  
  
"Hey my love, come give me a hug" said Gordo grabbing me and putting his arms around my waist. "I told you everything would work out, didn't I" he said squeezing me closer to him.  
  
"Yes you did" I said smiling.  
  
"You'll see everything is going to be great, I promise" he said still hugging me.  
  
I hope you are right Gordo, but I have a feeling things are going to be rocky in these newfound relationships. But I hope my gut feeling is wrong. 


	14. BlueMoving Day

MIRANDA'S POV  
  
The next few weeks were really cool between everyone. Gordo and I spent a lot more time together and so did Lizzie and Jason. Gordo and I even found a special place that only he and I could go to. It was in the park on a little hill right above the park lake. Trees surrounded everything and when you went there at the right time of day the sun bounced off of the lake and a nice breeze came through. The breeze wasn't too cool either, everything was just right. Gordo and me were spending our usual quality time together there.  
  
"Gordo have I ever told you how much I love this place" I said.  
  
"This would only be your one hundredth time telling me beautiful" he said.  
  
I leaned over to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"What was that for" he said with this goofy smile on his face.  
  
"It was for calling me beautiful. I like it when you come up with nicknames for me it makes me feel special. I really have to come up with a nickname for you. It has to be something that only I can call you" I said.  
  
"How about sexiest man alive" he laughed.  
  
"How about Gordo Baggins! The little hobbit from the shire" I said laughing hysterically.  
  
"You think I look like a hobbit" said Gordo.  
  
"Well, you look like one in a cute sorta way" I said.  
  
He turned his back from me and pouted. He held his head down to make it seem like his feelings were hurt, but I know him to well. I went up to him and called his name but he didn't respond. Then I figured that I might really have hurt his feelings.  
  
"Gordo, I was joking, I'm really sorry, baby please don't be mad at me" I said sounding sad.  
  
He still didn't respond. So I went over to him and lifted his head up because it was still hanging down. Then I realized that he was smiling.  
  
"I knew I didn't hurt your feelings" I yelled.  
  
He burst into laughter than grabbed me and started tickling me. I started to laugh uncontrollably and yelled for him to stop but he wouldn't. I started crying because he was tickling all of my ticklish spots. By time he stopped my stomach hurt from laughing so hard and I'm pretty sure Gordo was tired of my hitting him and screaming. "You know you were always the easiest one to tickle" he said still laughing.  
  
"I know, and your going to use that to your advantage whenever you want" I said still out of breath.  
  
"Yep" he said smiling at me.  
  
"Well I can use something to my advantage to, the ability to make out" I said laughing.  
  
"Oh, is that right" he said scooping me up into his arms.  
  
He just starred at me. I loved it when he looked at me like that. His blue eyes really let me know that I had his heart and I know that he knows he has mine.  
  
"I just figured out what your nickname is going to be" I said smiling.  
  
"What is it going to be" he inquired.  
  
"Blue" I said smiling.  
  
"Blue" he said looking at me all confused.  
  
"Yeah! Every time I look into your eyes, I always get lost in them. Your eyes tell me everything that you're thinking and when I look at them I see nothing but love. And they are a gorgeous shade of blue. So from here on, I and only I will call you blue because you love me so much" I said.  
  
"You know that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me" he said smiling.  
  
"Oh really" I said. I leaned in and gave him a kiss. I guess he was waiting for that because our kiss deepened and he grabbed me closer to him. This went on for about five minutes then he pulled me away.  
  
"You know your family comes tomorrow and then we have to go to school on Monday. It's like time has passed by so fast" he said.  
  
"Speaking of family mine is coming tomorrow, can you volunteer to help move us in" I said using my baby face.  
  
"You know you don't have to ask me, I was gonna help you any way. Plus I want to meet your baby sister" he said.  
  
"Yeah she is a trip, she's learning new words everyday and she's a mess. You have to talk to my dad too because, I kinda told him about us" I said.  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, I mean as long as he doesn't threaten to kill me or something like that" he said laughing.  
  
"He wouldn't do anything like that" I said smiling.  
  
"I know. Look! The sun is starting to set" he said pointing towards the sky.  
  
This was our favorite part of the day. We just sit there and watch the sun set and look at how beautiful the sky looks. It's this big array of pink, orange, purple, and red colors stretched across the sky. Today was no different, matter of fact I think this is the prettiest the sky has looked since we have been coming out here. Gordo held me in his arms and we just stared at the sky for what seemed like hours.  
  
"I love you beautiful" he said kissing my cheek.  
  
"I love you too blue" I said smiling then I returned his kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was moving day and I had to wake up extra early to pack up my stuff that I had in Lizzie's room. I went to take a shower and got dressed; when I was done I walked back in the room.  
  
"Hey chica" said Lizzie smiling.  
  
"Oh hey Lizzie" I said smiling back at her.  
  
"Well today is the day I have dreaded since you have been back home" said Lizzie with her sad eyes. "You're moving out, my roommate is leaving me" said Lizzie.  
  
"I know Lizzie but we still get to hang out at school and stuff we won't be that far away from each other" I said giving her a hug.  
  
"Well at least we get to help you move and. I think we should let Jason and Gordo carry all the heavy stuff' she said smiling.  
  
"I totally agree with you" I said laughing. "Hey you finally get to meet my little sister today" I said.  
  
"Yeah I know, maybe I can bring her over here so she can bother Matt and Lanny like they used to bother us" she said laughing.  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea" I said.  
  
After Lizzie got her self together we went downstairs to eat some breakfast that Mrs. McGuire cooked for us. Of course it was great. After that we drove to the new house that my mom and dad purchased. Its right around the corner from Lizzie's house and the best thing it is right across the street from Gordo's house, which made me very happy to say the least. Lizzie's mom dropped us off and told us she would be back later on that day because she had some things to do. We both said our goodbyes then got out of the car.  
  
Once we got there I saw my mom in the doorway of the house.  
  
"Mama, Mama!" I yelled.  
  
"Baby" she screamed running up to me and giving me this huge bear hug. "Oh you look so good, I have missed you so much" she said still hugging me.  
  
"I've missed you too mama!" I yelled.  
  
"Lizzie look at you, is it possible you have gotten more beautiful as time went on" my mom said hugging her in a death grip.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Sanchez. I've missed you guys a lot" said Lizzie almost out of breath.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for squeezing you so tight baby" my mom laughed letting Lizzie go.  
  
"Well my mom will be here later she had to do some running around" said Lizzie.  
  
"Where is daddy, Maria, and Nana" I said.  
  
"Well your dad is on his way with all of our stuff and Nana is watching Maria over the Gordon's house. That way both of them can stay out of the way. So you and Gordo huh" my mom said smiling.  
  
"Mom!" I yelled.  
  
"What" she said surprised. "Okay, okay I will talk to you later about it" she said smiling. "So Lizzie I hear you have a new boyfriend yourself" my mom said laughing.  
  
I shook my head and Lizzie just started to blush. "Yeah his name is Jason" she said smiling.  
  
"Oh, well I can't wait to meet this Jason" my mom said.  
  
"Well you get to meet him today because he is helping out with the moving" said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh that's great! We can use the extra help" said my mom.  
  
Just then I saw my dad and Mr. McGuire pull up with the moving van. My dad ran out of the truck and scooped me into his arms and started to fling me around like I was Maria's age. Then he grabbed me into this big bear hug and started kissing me all over my cheeks. "I have missed my baby" he said laughing.  
  
"Dad I'm not a baby any more" I said laughing.  
  
"You will always be my baby and that will never change, no matter how old you get" said my dad.  
  
"I know daddy" I said smiling at him.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, look at you, your getting all grown up on me. Sam what are we going to do with our daughters" said my dad giving Lizzie a hug.  
  
"I don't have a clue" said Lizzie's dad laughing.  
  
Lizzie and me just shook our head and started to laugh. We didn't see Jason and Gordo coming up to my house.  
  
"Hey beautiful" said Gordo startling me a bit.  
  
"Hey blue" I said hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Blue" said Jason and Lizzie at the same time.  
  
"Yeah that is Miranda's nickname for me, only she can call me that" said Gordo smiling.  
  
"Oh" said Jason laughing. Lizzie just stood there looking confused. Then she put on this fake smile on her face. I knew that look anywhere; I don't think she was too happy on the nickname I gave to Gordo. It shouldn't matter, but some how I think it does.  
  
"Hey guys" said my mom breaking my concentration.  
  
"Oh hey Mrs. Sanchez" said Gordo giving my mom a hug. "This is Jason, my best guy friend and he is also Lizzie's boyfriend" said Gordo breaking away from my mom.  
  
"Ah, so this is Jason" said my mom giving Jason a hug. "Oh, well Lizzie he is a cute one, good job" said my mom.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Sanchez" said Jason. Lizzie just started to laugh and blush again.  
  
"Mom, can you stop embarrassing me for one second" I said with the pleading face.  
  
"Okay, okay. That's my cue Jason. Nice to see you again Gordo" said my mom with the 'I know your dating my daughter look'.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mrs. Sanchez" said Gordo smiling. After everyone finally exchanged pleasantries, we started the long process of moving everything into the house. My new room was ten times better than the one I had in the old house. This house was way bigger than our old one. Everyone had their own room, my room was right across from Maria's room. And my parent's bedroom was across from my Nana's room.  
  
We finished moving everything into the house like three hours later. Mrs. McGuire came and helped my mother start decorating the house. Lizzie helped me set up Maria's room. And Gordo and Jason helped my dad and Mr. McGuire with the heavy stuff. After all the heavy stuff was moved and Maria's room was finished Jason and Lizzie left. When they left I swear that was the happiest I had seen Lizzie all day.  
  
After a while my mom and Mrs. McGuire finished decorating downstairs and Gordo, Mr. McGuire, and my dad finished doing the basement, so Mr. McGuire and Mrs. McGuire left. My mom and dad went upstairs to start on Nana and their rooms. I started to decorate my room. I had a lot of stuff so I knew this would take a long time for me to finish.  
  
Gordo came upstairs to help me in my room. A couple of hours later we finally finished and we both fell onto the bed from exhaustion.  
  
"Miranda I will hook your computer up tomorrow. I don't think I have the energy to do it today" said Gordo.  
  
"Okay" I said still laid out on the bed.  
  
"You know Miranda you have a lot of stuff" he said laughing.  
  
"I know I do. My mom yells at me all the time when I buy new stuff" I said laughing.  
  
"Well she is just going to have to yell at you some more because I have a house warming gift for you" he said.  
  
I popped up from the bed and demanded that he give it to me. He just sat there laughing at me because I was so excited.  
  
"Come on Gordo don't laugh at me, I want my gift" I said using my sad eyes and baby voice, a trait I picked up from Maria. It works on dad all the time.  
  
"Okay, okay" he said. He left and then came back like five minutes later. " I hid it downstairs when we were bringing stuff in" he said smiling.  
  
The package was beautiful. It was a box wrapped in this purple wrapping paper covered with purple and blue ribbons and the same color bow. He held it out but when I tried to grab it he snatched the package away. Then he died laughing. I turned away and started pouting just like he did in the park yesterday. "Alright, alright here's your present" he said smiling.  
  
I turned around with this big grin on my face and took the package away from him. I hurried up and opened it and I gasped.  
  
"Do you like it" he questioned.  
  
"I love it Gordo" I said almost in tears.  
  
"Do you really" he asked.  
  
"Yes" I said with a tear escaping from my eye. I looked at my gift again, it was a frame and inside the frame was a picture of me and Gordo that we took at my surprise party. Around the frame were the words 'to my beautiful love from blue'. And the words 'blue' were of course in blue. Under the frame was a scrapbook of all the pictures Gordo and I had taken over the years. It was just he and I. It had pictures from first grade until my eighth grade year in middle school.  
  
"I hope you like it beautiful. I figured you and me could have our on little scrapbook. It has old pictures and the picture in the frame is the first picture we took together since you have been home. And the blank pages are for future pictures we take together. I also have a list where we can put our favorite things in. I also have another surprise, turn to the last page" he said smiling.  
  
I did as he told me, when I turned to the last page there was this beautiful silver bracelet hanging on the page. On the bracelet it said 'Gordo and Miranda, best friends first, then true lovers last, but always best friends'. I was in full blow tears by now. Gordo walked over to me and put the bracelet on my wrist. Then out of his pocket he pulled an exact copy of the bracelet he gave me and then put it on his wrist.  
  
"Miranda these bracelets symbolizes my commitment to you and only you. I will never hurt you intentionally and I know you would never do the same thing to me. I love you, and I know that my journey to find my true love is over. I love you beautiful" he said looking deeply into my eyes.  
  
"I love you too blue" I said. I leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss ever. He put his arms around my waist and I grabbed the sides of his face. We were so caught up in the kiss we didn't know my parents were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Uh um um!" said my father clearing his throat. My mom just stood behind my father with this silly grin.  
  
"I see were going to have to have some new rules implemented while you two are dating" said my father with the serious face.  
  
Gordo and I just wiped our lips. We held our heads down because we were embarrassed more than anything. My dad walked away and my mom gave us the thumbs up then walked away. Gordo and I just looked at each other and laughed.  
  
I am so happy! I hope this feeling never leaves me! 


	15. Mistakes

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter!  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Four months later.  
  
The window was open blowing in the cool crisp night air of the winter. I was sitting on my bed like I have done so many times before, just thinking. Things have changed a lot in my life in these past four months.  
  
Jason and I are still dating, and everything is going great from his point of view but me, that is another story.  
  
Gordo and Miranda are still together and they are hot and heavy with each other. Every time I turn around they are kissing and caressing one another. I guess you can say I am jealous.  
  
No, I know I am jealous. These feelings were always kinda there but now they are really intense. I find myself making excuses not to hang out with Gordo and Miranda just so I won't become jealous and they figure out why I have been so short with them lately.  
  
At first I thought that I was just jealous because I thought I was losing my two best friends to one another. Then I realized I was jealous because I lost Gordo.  
  
Gordo told me that he was looking for his true love when we finally broke up the correct way. Never in a million years would I have thought Miranda was his true love. I would have thought he would have gone out with Parker or Kate even before Miranda.  
  
I guess she could be considered his true love. I have never seen Gordo so happy and in love. He never looked at me the way he stares at Miranda. I actually saw him watch her study for an hour, with this small smirk on his face. Like he could stay like that forever.  
  
They are always on dates and they just seem so happy together. They even have nicknames for one another. I just wonder why couldn't me and Gordo be like that, why weren't we that happy together. I know I told him I just wanted to be friends and that my feelings changed. I think I just wanted to know what else was out there; now that I have found out I want what was once mine back.  
  
I mean Jason is great. He is the most attentive boyfriend I have ever had. He spoils me beyond recognition, he's a great kisser, and I love him. I am just not in love with him. The only reason I really started dating him was to move on from Gordo. Now I realize that was a big mistake.  
  
I am afraid of hurting Jason but I have to tell him the truth. For that matter I have to tell Gordo and Miranda the truth. I don't want to hurt either one of them but I figure if I tell Gordo the truth he would realize that I made a mistake and take me back. I know that this is a far off dream but it's worth a shot. I have to break it off with Jason.  
  
"Lizzie, dinner is ready" yelled my mom from downstairs.  
  
"I'm not hungry mom" I yelled downstairs out my door.  
  
"Okay baby" she yelled back up.  
  
I lay back down on my bed still pondering the things in my head. The situation that I am in right now is very sticky. Not only am I still in love with Gordo, but Jason just professed his love for me on our four month anniversary date we had last night. That's not the bad thing, I actually said 'I love you too Jason' right back to him.  
  
I am digging the hole deeper and deeper for my self.  
  
I buried my face into my pillow and yelled.  
  
"Lizzie" I heard my mom call me.  
  
I looked up from my pillow. I didn't hear my mom walk into my room and open my door.  
  
"Lizzie, you have been walking around here really depressed lately and I really want to know what is bothering you. I don't like to see you like this" said my mom with the concerned look on her face.  
  
I just looked at her for a little bit. "And don't say nothing because I know you better than you know yourself" she said with a smirk on her face.  
  
I hesitated for a little while but then everything just came flooding out.  
  
"Mom, I am really messed up. I just realized, well let me change that, I have known for awhile that I am still in love with Gordo. And this is really tearing me up inside because he is with Miranda and I am with Jason. Then Jason goes and tells me that he loves me. And I didn't know how to react so I told him that I loved him back even though I am not in love with him. And I know that Gordo really is in love with Miranda but I still love him. I don't want to hurt Miranda and I don't want to hurt Gordo but these feelings are so strong mom and I don't know what I am going to do" I said on the verge of tears.  
  
My mom sat there for a minute thinking about what to say next.  
  
"Lizzie, this is really serious. Both you and Gordo are in relationships with other people. And I know from my observations that Miranda and Gordo are really in love with one another, and they really care about one another and they don't really deserve your indecisiveness about how you feel for Gordo. Especially Miranda" she said seriously.  
  
"Mom I'm not confused about how I feel for Gordo. I really am in love with him" I said fully crying now.  
  
"That's fine Lizzie, but what about Jason, he really loves you and you're just going to break his heart just like you broke Gordo's heart a long time ago. And Miranda what will this do to her, she really is in love with Gordo and she would do any thing for him and you are about to drop this on them. Lizzie I really don't think this is fair to any one including yourself. You're making yourself miserable here and it hurts me to see you like this" she said choking up.  
  
"I know mom, that's why I am asking for your help. I know that you always taught me to be honest about my feelings but me being honest will hurt people's feelings. I'm just at a lost of what to do" I said still crying.  
  
"Well, honey the first thing you need to do is be honest with Jason. He deserves that much from you. You can't go on pretending you are in love with him and you're not. After that Lizzie I can't tell you what to do you have to make that decision on your own. Whether you tell Gordo how you feel or not, remember you have to face the consequences for your actions or lack of" said my mom wiping the tears from my eyes.  
  
I just lay in my mothers arms and cried. I was so confused on the way I was feeling but I knew what she said about Jason was right. I had to tell him I couldn't keep dragging him along in this, he did deserve better than what I was giving him.  
  
While I was still in the arms of my mom I heard the door bell ring. I heard my dad go and answer the door.  
  
"Lizzie, Jason is here to see you" yelled my dad up the stairs.  
  
Perfect just as I was trying to figure out what was going on Jason makes a surprise visit. Maybe this is perfect timing to tell Jason the truth.  
  
"Lizzie are you going to talk to him now" asked my mom.  
  
"Yeah, I guess this is the perfect time" I said still kinda down.  
  
"I'll go tell your father to let him come up so you guys can have some privacy. Remember Lizzie try not to hurt Jason to much" said my mom smiling at me and giving me a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"Okay mom, thanks for the advice" I said.  
  
My mother walked out into the hall and told Jason to come upstairs with me. I heard Jason give my mom a hug and asked how she was doing. They continued to make small talk for a little then Jason said he was coming in to see me. It's now or never.  
  
He walked in and immediately gave me that million dollar smile and gave me a hug.  
  
"I've missed you today" he said giving me a kiss.  
  
"I missed you too Jason" I said knowing that was not entirely true.  
  
"What you been doing today? How come your eyes are so watery? Have you been crying" he asked me with concern in his voice.  
  
I took a deep breath and just looked at him. Before I knew it I was telling Jason we needed to talk.  
  
"I don't like the sound of this" said Jason under his breath.  
  
I took another deep breath and asked him to take a seat on my bed. I looked into the deep brown eyes of his. He had concern on his face but I could tell he was kinda scared of what I was about to say to him. I took another deep breath and looked at him.  
  
"Lizzie its obvious you have something important to tell me so don't beat around the bush please, just tell me" he said.  
  
"Okay" I said. I took another deep breath. "Jason you were correct when you asked me had I been crying. I have been kinda of upset all day" I said.  
  
"Was it because of me" he asked.  
  
"Yes and no. Jason yesterday I had a great time; we were celebrating together and having a blast. Then you told me that you love me. And my immediate response was to say I love you too" I said.  
  
"Are you saying that you made a mistake by saying you love me" asked Jason.  
  
"Well yes and no. Jason I love you but.... I'm not in love with you like you are with me. I have been really selfish in this relationship from the beginning. I knew you really like me and I liked you but I wasn't ready to be in a relationship, and I knew that, but I said I would date you anyway. And that wasn't fair to you Jason" I said in one breath.  
  
"Are you trying to break up with me Lizzie" he asked sounding hurt.  
  
I just looked at him.  
  
"Lizzie are you trying to break up with me" he asked a little louder.  
  
"Yes I am" I said just beyond a whisper.  
  
"Why" he asked not looking at me.  
  
"Because I entered this relationship knowing that I wasn't ready to be in one. I kinda knew from the beginning that I was just entering the relationship to get over Gordo. Then when you told me you love me I knew that I couldn't keep this up, I couldn't keep lying to you and dragging you along in this relationship" I said.  
  
"Then why did you tell me you love me, why didn't you tell me this last night before I gave you my heart" he said looking at me with anger in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know. I just reacted" I said starting to cry.  
  
"Lizzie don't start crying. By all rights I should be crying. You are really hurting me right now. But I should blame myself too. I knew that you weren't ready but I wanted to be with you so much that it didn't matter. I figured that if I show you how good of a boyfriend I can be you would eventually fall in love with me. I knew it when we were at the beach that you were not ready for this relationship. I knew it then that you were still in love with Gordo" he said looking up at me.  
  
All I could do was stare at him. "How did you know" I asked him.  
  
"Like I said we were at the beach and when you saw Gordo and Miranda together you totally over reacted. I knew then that you were still in love with him. I just didn't want to believe it. Lately you have been kinda cross with Miranda and Gordo. More so to Miranda then Gordo and I kinda knew then that your true feelings were starting to show, I just didn't want to believe it. Then you told me you loved me last night and I thought I really had won you over, but now I know that it's not true" he said with his voice shaking.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said barely audible.  
  
"Don't apologize Lizzie, you can't help who you fall in love with. Trust me I know" he said.  
  
"Jason I really didn't want to hurt your feelings, but I see I already have. I just want you to know that I really had a good time with you and that I still want us to be friends even though you're kinda mad with me right now" I said.  
  
"Lizzie I said it will be alright. Of course I am hurting right now but any guy would be after a beautiful girl just breaks up with him. But I still love you Lizzie that will never change. Just give me a hug and I promise you we will be cool" he said putting on the fakest smile I ever seen him do.  
  
"Okay". I leaned in and gave Jason a hug. It was a really long hug, I couldn't help but to cry because I knew I had hurt him but he was being a great sport about everything. After ten minutes had went past he let me go.  
  
"I have to go Lizzie" he said standing up.  
  
"Okay, um Jason are we really still friends" I asked kinda unsurely.  
  
"Yes, we still are friends, I would never change that, but I really have to go I told my mom I would be home a long time ago" he said.  
  
"Alright, I will walk you downstairs" I said.  
  
I walked Jason downstairs and we exchanged pleasantries one more time. Once I saw him leave the drive way, I went upstairs. Although I felt bad about breaking up with Jason I also felt relieved. I went to sleep knowing I had done the right thing.  
  
The next day of school I saw Gordo soon as I walked in the building.  
  
"Hey Gordo" I said smiling.  
  
"Ah, hey Lizzie you're kinda happy. I haven't seen you like this in awhile" he said laughing.  
  
"Um, I know. Where is Miranda" I asked.  
  
"She's on her way here" he said. "I heard about you and Jason last night" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was better this way" I said smiling.  
  
"Look Lizzie, I know things didn't work out between you and Jason. But I know there is somebody out there for you, just like I found my true love so will you" he said.  
  
"It's funny you should say that because I think I already have" I said smiling at him.  
  
"What do you mean" he asked looking confused.  
  
"How about I show you" I said. I don't know why but I leaned in and started kissing him.  
  
It could have been my imagination but I think he started kissing me back. I swear this is the best kiss I had ever had from him but as soon as it started it was soon over by this loud earth shattering scream.  
  
Gordo pushes me away and looks down the hall. There stood Miranda with this horrified look on her face. Before I could say anything she turned around and ran. I tried to say something to Gordo but he immediately ran after her. The whole time I hadn't noticed Jason standing right were Miranda had been. All he could do was look at me and shake his head. It was obvious he was hurt. He turned around and ran down the hall.  
  
What the hell have I done? I just ran into the bathroom and banged me head against the wall. 


	16. Run child Run

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but school is really kicking my butt! LOL! Anyway I hope you enjoy!  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
Run Miranda run! Don't stop! Just keep running!  
  
That's all I kept repeating to myself.  
  
I heard him yelling my name in desperation behind me but I had to keep running or I literally would have had a nervous break down.  
  
I couldn't quite grasp my psyche around what I just saw or maybe I wasn't ready to think about what had just transpired.  
  
So all I could do was run.  
  
I didn't know exactly where I was going but I had to get there fast. I ran past people so fast that a few of them fell down to try to keep out of my way. I was ducking in between cars and running out into the street not looking where I was going. I heard a few horns beep and cars screeching to a halt.  
  
"Hey watch out you kids" I heard some angry stranger yell.  
  
That's when I realized he was still behind me calling my name pleading for me to stop running.  
  
I couldn't stop. The more he yelled my name the more energy I got to run away.  
  
Before I knew it I was in front of my house. I kicked the gate open in immediately ran up the steps. I hoped and prayed to God the door was unlocked for a change.  
  
God must have heard my prays because when I reached the door I swung it open and darted up the steps.  
  
I reached my room and slammed and locked the door. I immediately collapsed on my bed. Some what from exhaustion because I ran all the way home from school but mostly because my heart was in pain. Literally.  
  
I can't believe he would do that to me. I can't believe she would do that to me. I was thinking all of this while standing up and looking around my room in confusion.  
  
I feel to my knees in disbelief.  
  
All I could do was burst into tears. I screamed so loudly while I cried because my heart hurt so much. I was in pain, the worst pain imaginable.  
  
The man that I loved so much was kissing another girl. Not just any girl but my best friend and it was too much for me to bare.  
  
By now I heard him knocking on my door asking to come in. I heard my mother ask him what was going on, but he ignored her and continued to bang and yell my name.  
  
The sound of his voice was too much for me to bare. The more I heard him the harder I cried. I've never cried like this before.  
  
So I blocked him out I blocked everything out. I cried so hard, it was the cry that symbolized that my soul had been damaged and it would take a lot for it to get repaired.  
  
I lay in my bed and cried, and I cried until I couldn't remember anything else.  
  
*************  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
"Miranda, baby please answer me" I pleaded as I banged on her door.  
  
I had been chasing her all the way from school and I visibly was out of breath but none of that mattered now. I had to get her to hear me out to explain what happened today.  
  
"Miranda baby please, answer me" I yelled at the door.  
  
I suddenly heard a thud on the floor. Then I heard a earth shattering scream. Identical to the one I heard earlier when Lizzie kissed me.  
  
Suddenly I heard Miranda start to cry uncontrollably. I hated to hear her like this; I had to some how get her to listen to me. She had to understand that this was not my doing.  
  
I banged on the door louder and continued to call her name and plead with her to open the door. By now Mrs. Sanchez was inquiring me on what happened today. I couldn't discus today's past events until I talked to the woman I loved.  
  
I kept banging on the door but the louder I got the more Miranda cried louder and harder. I can't stand to hear her like this and me being helpless enough not to do anything about it.  
  
"Miranda please answer me" I pleaded one more time before I slumped down onto the floor. It was obvious that she wasn't going to answer me.  
  
I brought my knees up to my face and crossed my hands in them. I laid my face there and began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Mrs. Sanchez sat beside me and put her arm around me. "Gordo what's going on" she asked sweetly and softly. I just sat there still crying.  
  
"Gordo look at me and tell me what's going on" she said lifting my face up to meet hers.  
  
All I could do was cry. She wiped my tears away and looked at me for the answer. Before I knew it I was telling her everything. About how Lizzie started to kiss me, how Miranda saw what happened and how I chased her all the way home from school and that's why I was sitting here trying to get Miranda to talk to me.  
  
All Mrs. Sanchez could do was shake her head.  
  
I heard Miranda still in there crying and I couldn't leave until I talked to her and that's exactly what I told Miranda's mother.  
  
She said she understood but she didn't think I would get a chance to talk to her today. She told me Miranda was too upset but I still had to try.  
  
So there I sat in the hallway, in front of my love's door. Eventually I heard her stop crying and I decided to knock on the door again until she answered.  
  
I tried knocking but I got no answer. So I sat there. For hours and hours trying to figure out how I got my self in this predicament.  
  
I couldn't believe Lizzie just kissed me like that, right after she broke it off with Jason. And Jason was right there to witness everything. He probably doesn't even want to be my friend anymore after this.  
  
What's worse is that the love of my life was there to witness the same tragedy.  
  
I don't have any idea of what possessed Lizzie to do that. And the thing that scares me the most is that I think I kissed her back. My life is screwed. I swear if I lose Miranda over this nonsense I will never talk to Lizzie again.  
  
I continued to sit there until Miranda's little sister Maria came out her room and sat in my lap. This was our little custom when ever I came over the house.  
  
"Whas wrong Gordo" she asked in her baby voice. She was pretty smart to be only two.  
  
"I think I messed up Maria. I hurt your sister's feelings pretty badly" I said.  
  
"Are you sad" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty sad" I replied.  
  
"Well I will sit here until you feel bettah" she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay" was all I could muster up.  
  
After like five minutes of us sitting together Mrs. Sanchez walks up with none other than my mother behind her.  
  
"There he is Rachel, he has been sitting there literally since this morning" she told my mom.  
  
"Thanks Daniela" said my mom.  
  
Maria ran into her mothers arms and they went down stairs. I guess they were waiting for Mr. Sanchez to come home.  
  
"David it's time for you to come home sweetie" she said softly.  
  
"Mom I can't leave until I talk to Miranda. She has to know that what happened today was not intentional.... at least on my part" I said seriously.  
  
"I understand sweetie but you have been sitting here since 8:45 this morning. David it's six in the afternoon. Its time for you to come home" she said.  
  
"Mom I have to try to talk to her, I can't leave things like this. Not like this" I said barely audible.  
  
"David sometimes serious situations can't be resolved in the same day. Sometimes you have to wait until the other person is willing to resolve the situation with you. In this case Miranda is clearly upset. I got a call from the school today saying you two ran out of the building in a hurry. Then I called here to see what was going on and Miranda's mother told me everything. David this is not going to be resolved tonight, I think it is best that you come home and clean your self up and wait until tomorrow to talk to Miranda" she said in her 'you better do what I say' tone of voice.  
  
"Besides I think Mrs. Sanchez has been more than patient with you today" she said.  
  
I sat there soaking everything my mom had just said to me in. Everything she said made perfect sense. I just was not ready to give up on Miranda quite yet.  
  
"Honey" she said looking at me to try to figure out what was going on in my head.  
  
After deliberating my decision for a while I told my mom that I would be downstairs and to give me a few minutes alone.  
  
I stood up and looked at the closed door that was facing me. This was the first time in a long time that I have been this long without Miranda by my side. It was a crushing realization.  
  
I stood there for a second and rubbed the door. "I will always love you Miranda whether you know it our not". I kissed the door and walked down the steps to meet my mother so we could go home.  
  
**************  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
I awake the next morning with my eyes feeling really sore. I looked around and I noticed that my door was open.  
  
My father must have opened the door with his key while I was sleeping. I looked at my clock; it was 6:45 am. I couldn't believe that I had sleep that long. I guess I really was exhausted and emotionally drained yesterday.  
  
I just realized that I had on my pajamas. My mom must have changed me out of my clothes last night when my dad opened the door.  
  
I got up and went to the bathroom.  
  
After washing my face and brushing my teeth I went downstairs to grab something to eat.  
  
My parents weren't up yet so it had to be Saturday. I grabbed a pop tart out the top shelf and grabbed some milk out of the refrigerator. I sat on the couch and started to watch cartoons.  
  
I needed anything to get my mind off of yesterday's events.  
  
I heard the paper boy throw the newspaper on the front step. I walked outside to retrieve the paper with the current events in it. I bent down and was intrigued by the headline news that I didn't hear or see him.  
  
When I got back up I was face to face with the last person I wanted to see.  
  
"Hey Miranda can we please talk" he asked.  
  
All I could do was just stare at him. "Sure Gordo. I guess we need to get this over with" I said sarcastically.  
  
Hope you guys like. The next chapter will be up soon. 


	17. The Break Up!

I don't own anything, I wish I did though! LOL!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"What do you mean get this over with" said Gordo.  
  
"You know what I mean Gordo; we have to talk about what happened yesterday. Even though this is not the ideal time to talk about something this serious at seven in the morning, and I really don't want to talk about it, but I guess we have to" said Miranda clearly angry and upset.  
  
"Look Miranda, I'm sorry I am here so early but I didn't sleep a wink last night because my mind and my heart would not allow me too. Miranda what happened yesterday...I mean I had no idea that Lizzie was going to do that. We were making small talk about what happened between her and Jason and the next thing I know she is kissing me" said Gordo in a hurry.  
  
"Miranda you have to understand that I never intended to hurt you, I would never do anything like this...ever. I love you too much and I value this relationship. I would do anything to take back what happened yesterday....but I can't, and I'm sorry for that" he said.  
  
She stood there looking at him, motionless. For awhile she just starred into his eyes and then she broke her concentration and looked at the yard for awhile before responding.  
  
"Gordo do you realize that my worst nightmare came true yesterday. I had to witness the man I love kissing another girl. Not just any girl but Lizzie. Lizzie of all people!" she said angrily.  
  
"Miranda she kissed me, I didn't kiss her!" he partly yelled.  
  
"Gordo you didn't see yourself, you kissed her back! And somehow I already think you are aware of this. Or else you would not have chased me home yesterday. Gordo you kissed her back....and that really hurt. That hurt more than her initiating anything" she said almost in tears.  
  
"Miranda please don't cry, I can't stand to see you cry. I would have chased you home for any reason if I know you're upset. Miranda you have to believe me, I didn't kiss her back, Lizzie started the whole thing...she did Miranda. You have to believe me!" he said with the sound of hurt in his voice.  
  
By now tears of pain and anger were coming down her face. Gordo went up to her to wipe them away. While wiping the tears away he caressed her face but she jerked it away.  
  
"Gordo don't do that. I don't want you to touch me, I feel like I can't trust you anymore" she said still crying.  
  
"What do you mean you can't trust me" he said.  
  
He lifts her face with his hand so they are face to face. "You have to believe me beautiful" he said.  
  
She looks at him in his deep blue eyes. Uncertainty written all over her face, she examines him. She kept looking into his eyes to search his soul. Never had Gordo ever lied to her about anything, so she had to believe him, she had to trust in him. But something deep inside could not allow that.  
  
"Gordo you never lied to me about anything in our lives. And I don't think you would lie to me about something like this" she said.  
  
"That's what I have been trying to tell you" he said with a hint of relief.  
  
"I'm not finish. Gordo you never lied to me about anything because you were always sure that you knew the truth" she said.  
  
"I don't understand" he said looking confused.  
  
"Gordo you said that Lizzie initiated the kiss and I believe you about that part. Gordo I was there from the beginning. Jason and I turned the corner and saw you two talking before anything happened. Then I saw her lean in and kiss you....and I saw you lean into her and kiss her back" she said.  
  
"That's not what happened Miranda!" yelled Gordo.  
  
"Gordo I know what my eyes saw and they saw you kiss her back. That's why I screamed, my worst fear came true. Gordo you kissed her back, you have to stop lying to yourself. You owe yourself the truth, not only yourself but me" she said choking up. "Just think about it, recalculate everything in your head then look at me and honestly say that you didn't kiss her back and I will believe you" she said fully crying.  
  
Gordo stood back and leaned on the porch, the past events clearly going back and forth in his head. Then the thing she feared happened but she knew it was going to happen. He realized what she had been saying all along, he kissed Lizzie back.  
  
Gordo looked up at her with his mouth open. He hesitated for a minute "Miranda baby I'm sorry" he said crying. "I'm so sorry" he said. He walked up to her and attempted to hug her but she moved away.  
  
"Don't apologize Gordo. I blame myself partly for this" she said.  
  
He looked at her with confusion and hurt through his watery blue eyes.  
  
"I blame myself Gordo because I fell in love with you fully knowing that you still had something for her. I fell in love with you knowing that your heart was still somewhat damaged from what she had done to you. I fell in love with you Gordo fully knowing that a sizable piece of your heart would always belong to her. And that much was cool with me because you love me Gordo. You showed me that by everything you did for me. I knew that this was just too good to be true, I knew the other shoe would have to drop sooner or later" she said crying.  
  
"I just never expected for the shoe to drop like this, I never expected for you to fall for her again by a small kiss" she said.  
  
"Miranda I haven't fallen for her. I don't want her, I want you. I need you in my life. I need you period!" He said seriously.  
  
"Gordo we can't go on like this. I can't go on like this. I can't be in this relationship afraid that every time you are near her you will fall for her if she looks at you the wrong way. You have to figure out what you want. Is it me or her. Is it the brunette or the blonde. Is it the spontaneous one or the conservative. Gordo it's just best if we break up" she said turning her face away from his in tears.  
  
"Miranda no" he said barely audible.  
  
Both of them stood there for minutes just crying.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity she moved in closer to him and held him. He put his arms around her waist and pushed her closer to him. He held her so tightly it hurt.  
  
After awhile she moved away from him. She looked down at her wrist and noticed the bracelet he bought her. She starred at it and caressed it for a while. Then she did the unexpected, she took it off and handed it to him.  
  
"Miranda I gave that to you. It's yours" he said softly.  
  
"I know, but I'm giving it back. Gordo if we are meant to be then I will get it back from you" she said.  
  
"Beautiful I know we are meant to be now. I don't want this, I don't want to break up, I want us to stay together and forget about Lizzie. I don't want the bracelet, I gave it to you and it is yours" he said pushing her hand back angrily.  
  
"Gordo please don't make this harder. I don't want to let you go but I know you have to figure things out for your self. In my heart I know that this is right thing to do" she said. "Now please take this back" she said holding the bracelet out again. A single tear trickled down her face.  
  
He hesitated for awhile then he grabbed the bracelet from her. He looked at her with pain and love at the same time. He was fully crying and he didn't care if it seemed unmanly.  
  
"I will always love you Miranda Isabella Sanchez. That will never change and my feelings for you will never change but if this is what you want then so be it. I will do anything to make you happy" he said.  
  
"This is not making me happy....but it is what I want" she said.  
  
He leaned in and gave her one last kiss. He felt those soft lips he had come so accustomed to kissing. He smelled the sweet smell of fresh roses that he loved so much. He pulled away from her and caressed her face and he looked in her deep brown eyes. She felt him searching her soul for a change in her mind but it was obvious he couldn't find anything different....and that hurt him so deeply.  
  
It hurt him to know that he hurt her so much. But what was done was done.  
  
"Goodbye my beautiful" he said choking up.  
  
"Goodbye my blue" she said crying.  
  
He jumped of the porch and began to run. It was his turn to run away. He had to run away from the pain he just received. He ran and ran and ran but had no idea where he was going. The more he thought about them breaking up the harder he ran.  
  
She watched him run with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I will always love you David Zepher Gordon" she said.  
  
She slumped down on the porch and held her self while she cried.  
  
**********  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
It seemed like I ran for hours. I ran to our favorite spot on the hill in the park. When I got there I was totally exhausted.  
  
I put my hand on my chest, I was breathing so hard it felt like I was going to hyperventilate. I dropped down on the hill and sat in our spot.  
  
My heart felt so heavy. The thing I dreaded the most just happened and it's no way I can change that. She dumped me. She dumped me because I hurt her. The pain was so evident in her face.  
  
She dumped me because I did something stupid.  
  
"Why the hell did I kiss her back" I yelled for no one in particular to hear.  
  
I sat there just looking at the wind dance through the trees and over the lake. It was so beautiful here. Everything here reminds me of her.  
  
It was a nice day out even though Christmas was next week. That's one thing I always loved about California was the weather, the most you had to wear out hear during the winter months was a jacket.  
  
That's the thing Miranda loved most about California too.  
  
I just sat there still trying to catch my breath and calm down. My mind kept replaying the events that lead up to Miranda and my break up.  
  
I just don't understand why she kissed me. She knew I was with Miranda. She knew how much I love her but she did it anyway and me being the stupid boy that I am kissed her back.  
  
I think I knew all along that I kissed Lizzie, just like Miranda said. I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to admit that I did a really stupid thing. I know for a fact that the kiss meant nothing to me. I thought I was completely over her. In fact I know I'm completely over her! That still doesn't provide Miranda with much solace because she broke it off with me.  
  
I sat in the park practically all day. I didn't decide to move or go any where until I realized how thirsty I was.  
  
So I made the long walk back to civilization. The quickest and cheapest place I could go to get something to drink was the Digital Bean. So there I went.  
  
The whole time I was walking there I kept thinking about how much I missed and needed Miranda back. I kept caressing the bracelet she told me to take back in my pocket. I held it so tight. I kept smelling the bracelet because it held her scent, which was like a breath of fresh air to me.  
  
I finally reached my destination and walked in. Some of the kids from school were there like I suspected they would be. I heard a couple of people gossiping and laughing behind my back but I totally ignored them because I was in to much pain to care.  
  
I reached the counter and ordered an ice cold Sprite and a bottle water I could take with me. The cashier gave me my order and I paid for it. I sat at the counter and drank my soda. Once I finished I got up to leave.  
  
When I reached the door it swung open before I touched the handle.  
  
In walked the person I hated so much at the moment. In walked the person that destroyed my happiness. In walked the person who hurt my precious Miranda so much that she screamed in pain.  
  
In walked the person that I really despised at the moment. All I could do was look at her with coldness and anger in my eyes.  
  
She kept diverting eye contact with me because she knew she was wrong. But I kept my eyes on her never moving them once.  
  
She looked scared to say anything but she made herself do it.  
  
"Ha...Hey Gordo, can we talk" said Lizzie nervously.  
  
Hope ya like. Keep reading and reviewing. 


	18. Apologies

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but life and school is kicking my butt! I hope you like!  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
"Ha.....Hey Gordo, can we talk" I said.  
  
He just starred at me with disgust written all over his face. He looked at me with this coldness that I never seen before. I knew he was angry with me. He was hurt and definitely upset.  
  
I tried my best to avoid eye contact with him because it hurt me to look at how much he was angry with me.  
  
"We can talk outside," he said flat and coldly.  
  
He brushed pass me hitting my arm in the process. He didn't bother to say excuse me. He walked to the door and swung it open angrily. He didn't even hold the door open for me like he used to.  
  
He walked to the bench that was across the street from the Digital Bean and sat there waiting for me to join him.  
  
I contemplated running off but the situation would never be settled if I did that. He had to understand that I still love him and I need him and that's why I did what I did without thinking.  
  
I waited for the sudden rush of cars to subside then I met him at the bench.  
  
I took a seat.  
  
We just sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity. I wanted to say something but every time I tried I couldn't find the right way to explain what I was feeling.  
  
"Why did you do it," he said breaking the death like silence between us.  
  
I just sat there for a minute trying to gather my thoughts together.  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled at me.  
  
I jumped when he yelled. Never have I heard Gordo speak that way to me. I guess I deserve it.  
  
"I did it because......because I still love you Gordo. I mean I'm still in love with you and I didn't know how to explain that to you. I was so mean to you and Miranda and I didn't know why. But in the back of my mind I always knew. I was jealous Gordo; I wanted the relationship that you had with Miranda. I wanted what we never had.....true love. I figured the reason we never had true love is because I never gave it or you a chance and I wanted to change that," I said in a shaky voice.  
  
He just looked down at the ground before he responded to me.  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to kiss me knowing full well I had a girlfriend," he said sadly.  
  
"No that doesn't give me the right to kiss you Gordo and I'm truly sorry for what I did. I just didn't know how else to explain to you how I felt," I said.  
  
"You could have tried talking to me. That's what normal people do they just don't go around kissing each other," he said angrily again.  
  
"Gordo I said I'm sorry. I don't know what else to do. I can't help the way I feel. I'm sorry that I hurt Miranda's feelings, I know I hurt Jason, but Gordo I love you and I can't get rid of these feelings," I said starting to cry.  
  
"That's no fucking excuse! Do you realize what you did; you kissed me right in front of Miranda. The girl that I love with all of my heart and soul," he said standing up. "Lizzie you have screwed up so much. I can't believe you would do this to me knowing I love Miranda the way I do," he said yelling.  
  
"Gordo please stop yelling," I said.  
  
"No I won't stop yelling. Because of you the girl I cared about most in this world broke up with me. She barley wants to talk to me right now. She dumped me this morning because of you, because of what you did!" he said still yelling.  
  
I couldn't say anything, I was in total shock. I just sat there completely shocked.  
  
Eventually I said "I'm really sorry Gordo, I didn't think she would break up with you".  
  
Inside I was sorry that him and Miranda broke up but I was also relieved because that meant we might have a chance with one another.  
  
He starred at me for a long time.  
  
"You're not sorry. That's what you wanted right, you wanted me for yourself. Well guess what you will never get me because I don't want you. You had your chance and you blew it, I finally find happiness and you couldn't stand it. You were so unhappy that you had to go and destroy my happiness," he said angrily.  
  
"Wait a minute Gordo that's not true. And if I remember correctly you kissed me back yesterday!" I said angrily now.  
  
He was about to yell back at me but I knew I struck a chord inside him.  
  
"The fact is Gordo you kissed me back. I know it, you know it, and Miranda probably knows it. I'm sorry that I kissed you like that but like I said before I wasn't thinking and that's the only way I could tell you how I felt. Gordo your not angry because I kissed you, you are angry at yourself because you kissed me back!" I said yelling.  
  
"You know what, your right Lizzie I am angry because I kissed you back! That was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life to date. The fact is I will never love you they way I USED too. I'm not in love with you like you are with me. I love Miranda and I will always love Miranda. I'm not in love with you anymore and you kissing me or me returning that kiss will ever change that fact. My heart belongs to Miranda today, tomorrow, and forever. So your right Lizzie I'm made at myself for kissing you, but I will never forgive you for doing what you did to me, Jason, but more so Miranda!" he said angrily.  
  
He looked at me for a while until I soaked everything in.  
  
"But Gordo are you saying you don't love me at all" I said in tears.  
  
"No that's not what I said. I said I'm not in love with you anymore; I never could stop loving you as a friend. But right now I really don't want to be your friend" he said a little more calmly.  
  
"But Gordo" I said.  
  
"No buts Lizzie. This is the way things are now. Lizzie I really don't want to talk or see you for a long time" he said and walked away.  
  
For a long time I just starred at Gordo walking away. After he had disappeared into the cool afternoon evening I sat on the bench and cried. That was all I could do. How could he say that he didn't love me that way anymore when I know I felt something there?  
  
I guess I deserve what is happening to me right now, I did break him and Miranda up but that was not my intention. I don't know how to fix this. I don't even know if I can fix this.  
  
I got up after calming my self down and walked around the town. I really didn't want to go home because I spent all last night there crying.  
  
My mom asked me what was going on but I refused to talk to her I just sat in my room and cried.  
  
I walked and walked until I came to the park. It was the only place I knew I wouldn't find anyone to bug me. Not Gordo, not Jason, or Miranda.  
  
I walked over to the tennis courts were everyone hung out for the first time. I looked around and there were some tennis balls laying around were someone had unintentionally left them.  
  
I picked one up and bounced it up and down like a mechanical doll.  
  
I kept doing this not knowing that I was being watched.  
  
"I thought I was the only person that was going to be out here today," said that familiar voice.  
  
"Funny, I thought I would be too," I said.  
  
"It's not been a good couple of days for you has it," said the voice.  
  
"No. I guess the same for you," I said turning around.  
  
I looked into the beautiful eyes of Jason. His eyes usually sparkled with joy but they look sorta dead inside, like his joy was taking away.  
  
I took the ball that was now in my hands and bounced it towards him. He caught the ball and went and sat by a near by tree. I followed not really knowing why.  
  
We sat there awkwardly for a while. For some reason unbeknownst to me I just started to cry.  
  
He just let me cry, he didn't offer to console me he just let me cry.  
  
When I finally calmed down he handed me a piece of tissue. I cleaned my self up with the tissue. Finally he said something.  
  
"I saw you and Gordo today outside the Digital Bean. I guess things didn't turn out like you wanted them to," he said.  
  
"Naw, it didn't," I said.  
  
"Lizzie I'm not going to act like what happened yesterday didn't hurt because it did. I expected you to talk to Gordo, just not that soon and not in that way," he said.  
  
"I know Jason and I am really sorry for what I did. I really don't think I can handle any body telling me that I screwed up anymore because I know I did," I said.  
  
"I'm not telling you that you screwed up. I think you already know that. I'm just telling you that I don't understand why you did it," he partly asked.  
  
"I don't know it just seemed right at that moment and I thought it was right when he kissed me back but it wasn't. I regret not really talking to him before I acted on my feelings. I think it would have saved a lot of trouble in the end. I don't regret how I feel about him because I can't. Regretting and ignoring my feelings would be like me ignoring myself and I just can't do that," I said sniffling.  
  
"Oh" was all he could muster up.  
  
We sat quietly for a few minutes.  
  
"You know they broke up" I said breaking the silence.  
  
"I figured as much. You know your going to have to apologize to her" he said.  
  
"I know but I don't think she wants anything to do with me right now. I know Gordo doesn't want to see or talk to me for awhile. He told me so himself," I said disappointed.  
  
"Can you really blame them" Jason said smartly.  
  
"No, I can't. Why do you still talk to me," I asked him.  
  
He sat there and thought awhile.  
  
"It's simple when you love somebody; you will do the craziest things and don't know why. Even if they hurt you," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason, I really am sorry," I said.  
  
"I know Lizzie," he said.  
  
We sat there until well after dark.  
  
Not saying anything to one another just sitting and enjoying the nice evening even though we both were in pain. 


	19. Confrontation

Hey guys. I finally get to update my story. My computer is finally fixed. Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway thanks for the reviews even when I didn't update. Hope this is to you guys liking.  
  
MIRANDA'S POV  
  
It had been two weeks exactly since the last time I spoke or seen Gordo. My parents let me stay home from school since it was only two days before the Christmas break. I was clearly distraught, but once Christmas arrived my family's festivities kinda got my mind off of things.  
  
My parent's were struggling with money since we moved back to Hillridge. So the rule was this year you could only buy 1 gift. My parents gave me a new C.D. player that I really wanted. I gave my parents a picture of the New Mexico sunrise which they loved. Instead of buying me a gift, my grandmother made me a quilt. I gave her a locket with me and Maria's pictures in it.  
  
Accompanied with food (both traditional and non-traditional) and music my mind sort of wandered away from the pain I was feeling about everything.  
  
Christmas came and went and slowly but surely, all I could think about was Gordo. I missed him so much, but every time I think about him I feel and think about the pain he caused me.  
  
He tried to call me on several occasions but I never picked up the phone. Thank God for caller I.D.  
  
Before I knew it, it was the New Year. Of course my family kept my mind off of things for a little bit. As I watched the ball drop I couldn't help but to think about Gordo. We were supposed to spend New Years together, but obviously those plans were cancelled.  
  
Finally January 1st arrived, a new chance to start things over. A chance to forget about Gordo, Lizzie, and Jason. This was the perfect opportunity to get my mind off of what happened and move on. I mean it was Gordo who messed up not me. Why should I be crying myself to sleep every night because he jacked up and kissed Lizzie, and screwed up the dynamic of our relationship?  
  
I mean if anything Gordo should be upset more than me because he's the one that forced me to break up with him...he should suffer just like he made me suffer.  
  
Or maybe he already is and I don't know it.  
  
No! Miranda don't feel sorry for him, he didn't think about your feelings when he started sucking face with Lizzie did he?  
  
But he did look so pitiful when he was apologizing. Maybe he really didn't realize he was kissing her back. Whatever the case maybe me and Gordo are history and I just have to accept that. It's time for me to move on and that's that.  
  
After declaring myself a new independent surviving woman, I set out to celebrate my new found freedom. I got myself ready to go to the Digital Bean since I hadn't been out the house in so long.  
  
After showering, giving myself a much needed manicure and picking out the perfect outfit I was ready for my adventure back to civilization. I kissed my mom and told her my plans. She agreed it was about time for me to get out of the house and told me to enjoy myself.  
  
I was really confident walking out my front door. But when I got outside I saw something really unexpected.  
  
"Um.... Hey Miranda" said Gordo. He shuffled back and forth on his feet. I could tell he was nervous. He looked so cute when he was really nervous. Stop Miranda! Remember you're independent now. Get your focus back.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here" I said kinda harshly.  
  
He looked sorta surprised that I spoke to him that way but I had to keep my composure.  
  
"I...I... was just dropping by because I bought your Christmas presents in advance before we broke up. And I was just dropping them off cause you deserve to have them. I tried calling you but you never picked up the phone, which is understandable" he said in one breath.  
  
"Oh" was all I could muster up.  
  
He moved closer to me. I wanted to step back but my feet wouldn't move.  
  
"Listen Miranda, I know I messed up horribly but I was hoping that you would forgive me. I know there is probably no chance that we would ever get back together but it's killing me that we don't even talk anymore. I think about you constantly, all day everyday and it's killing me that I can't even talk to you let alone hold you. Anyway I was just saying all that to once again apologize for every thing and to give you your Christmas presents in hope that you will accept them from me" he said.  
  
"Gordo I told you I already forgave you I just need the space you know" I said kinda chocked up.  
  
"I understand" he said. He turned around and went to his dad's trunk to get out my gifts I assumed. I never really said I was going to accept them but I guess I had no choice now.  
  
I went and sat up on the porch and waiting for his return. Once he came back I seen all these boxes wrapped in wrapping paper with bows every where. He placed all the gifts in front of me. Then he pulled an envelope out.  
  
"Please read this after I leave" he said. He then gave me a kiss on my cheek. I felt that tingly sensation go through my whole body that I had gotten so used to. After he kissed me he jumped off my porch and went across the street to go home. I watched him walk in his house then I opened the envelope.  
  
Inside was the bracelet I had given back to him when we broke up. I held the bracelet in my hand and I pulled the letter out that was also enclosed in the envelope. I opened the letter and began to read.  
  
**_To my dearest Miranda,  
I' m writing this letter because I just needed to get some things off my chest. The first thing is that I love you. You probably already now this but I'm going to continue to say it and tell you because you deserve that. Miranda I miss you so much. I miss your smile, I miss holding you in my arms, and I miss your laugh, the one that comes from deep in your soul. I miss the way your eyes are so intense. I miss your scent. Miranda I miss you period. I can't apologize enough for what I did to you. If there was one thing in my life I would take back it unquestionably would be that. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for messing up our friendship as well as our relationship. I'm also sorry I messed up my friendship with Jason too. Lizzie is a whole other story. I told her I didn't want to see or talk to her for a long time. I know that is not much comfort for you but it's the best I can do for right now. About the gifts, I purchased everything that I knew you would really enjoy or at least I hope you enjoy them. Don't even think about not accepting them because I can't return a lot of it. Anyway once again I love you. I will always love you for today, tomorrow, yesterday, and forever. I hope one day you will talk to me again but until then I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy everything. We had some good times Miranda and I still have a small glimmer of hope that we will once again be in each others arms like it's supposed to be. That's why the bracelet is enclosed in this letter. Because I know that we are meant to be.  
Love Always,  
Gordo a.k.a Your Blue  
  
P. S. I love you Beautiful :)!  
  
_**I think Gordo knew this letter was going to have me crying. Just as soon as I thought I was miss independent he goes and hits my soft spot.  
  
I wiped the tears from my eyes and picked the packages up and carried them to my room. After explaining to my mom what happened I began to open the gifts.  
  
For an hour my mouth was wide open. Gordo really got me some great gifts. He gave me a guitar with a beginner's book included. On the guitar it had the letter M engraved on it. He left a post-it that said 'You better practice. I want to hear a new song at the end of the school year'. He gave me the complete Elvis box set of c.d's. Gordo gave me so many c.d.'s, they equaled 15 in all. He bought me two shirts that were actually cute. He bought me a new pair of red Converse. And he got me a manicure set.  
  
Gordo thinks he knows me so well.  
  
After throwing the wrapping paper away I noticed there was something else in the box. It was a video tape. I picked it up and put it in my v.c.r.  
  
It was a collection of pictures and small videos that we had made back when we were in middle school. I couldn't take it no more. I just started crying. I know Gordo loves me but I also know I made the right decision about breaking up with him. We need time apart right now. I stopped the tape and I hung the bracelet on my lamp. I put all of my new things in the corner of the room. I love him so much that it kills me.  
  
God why did he do this to me? I tried figuring out my feelings earlier now they are a mess. I absolutely have to get out the house now. I need fresh air to think about me and Gordo.  
  
I washed my face and reapplied my make-up. And headed to the place I started to go before all of this.  
  
Once I got to the Digital Bean, I noticed nothing had changed. I went and ordered a strawberry milkshake and sat at the counter to enjoy it and think about what to do.  
  
I love Gordo but we can't be together now. I still am a little angry about the whole situation. I'm still mad at Gordo even though he is trying with some success to get me back. And I'm definitely still mad as hell at Lizzie. She had no right to go and kiss Gordo. That much I do know.  
  
I sat there for about an hour trying to figure out what to do. I realized that this wasn't going to be settled in one day so I decided to go home. I paid for my milkshake and started walking home. I had my head down the whole time walking back home.  
  
I turned the corner to my street and bumped into something really hard. I fell back but caught myself. I started to apologize then I realized who I accidentally bumped into. This can't be my luck. God is really testing me today.  
  
"He...Hey Miranda" said Lizzie stuttering.  
  
I just looked at her with hatred. And before I knew it, the two weeks of anger I had been suppressing came to a boil. I did the first thing that came to my mind and my heart. I slapped the hell out of her. 


	20. Lost of Friendship

Sorry guys for the lack of updates, but I'm just getting into the swing of things here at school.

Black Knight- thanks for the great stories and all of the love

That goes to all my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LIZZIE'S POV

SMACK!!!!!!!!!!!

I felt my face swing to the right as I instantly went to grab it. I felt the blood rush to my face, followed by this instant throbbing.

I just stared at her in disbelief. I can't believe she just smack me! Before I could control myself I felt the tears slip out of my eyes and onto my face.

She stared at me with such hatred. I've never seen that look in her eyes. She just kept starring at me like she wanted to hit me again.

Miranda raised her hand to smack me again. I just braced myself for the impact. Under any other circumstances we both would have been rolling around in the ground by now, but this wasn't just some other circumstance. I completely demolished our friendship and trust in a simple act, I guess I deserved this. I definitely had it coming.

I braced for the second impact, but I received something totally different.

"How could you Lizzie!" she yelled at me while tears were streaming down her face. "How could you!"

I looked at her. I saw in her eyes how much I deeply hurt her. I just realized then that she was more hurt than angry. She just wanted a simple answer rather than beat my face into the ground.

"How could you" she asked again a little more calmly, but crying just as hard.

"I....I.... love him. I still love him" I whispered.

She shook her head at my response. She leaned back on her foot and crossed her hands over her chest. "I don't believe you. That is so lame" she responded.

"It's true, Miranda I still love him and that was the only way I knew how to express my feelings to him. I now know that was a huge mistake. I'm really sorry Miranda. I'm sorry for everything, but I'm mostly sorry for hurting you and Gordo" I said a little more clearly.

"I don't believe that you're sorry Lizzie. So no I don't accept your lousy ass apology. I think you meant to kiss Gordo, and you could have cared less who it affected" she yelled at me.

"That's not true" I said rubbing the side of my face. I was trying to get the feeling back into my left cheek.

"You know what Lizzie you're full of it. You knew how much I loved him" she said chocking up. She looked away; I knew this was hard for her. Showing her emotions and all.

"Look Miranda" I said.

"No you look Lizzie! I love Gordo with all of my heart, and you went around my back and kissed him. You initiated that kiss Lizzie. And your excuse is that you still love him. What if the tables were turned? What if I dated Gordo first and we broke up and he started dating you. I realize that I'm still in love with him but he is head over heels in love with you. You know what I would do Lizzie? I would have hidden my feelings. I wouldn't go and try and kiss him. I would have let him love you unconditionally. You know why Lizzie? Because I value our friendship too much, it wouldn't even cross my mind to do something that would damage our friendship because I love you too much Lizzie. But as usual you could only think about yourself and what you wanted, no matter who it affected in the end" she said.

"You didn't want to damage our friendship" I said in disbelief. "Miranda if you didn't want to damage our friendship than you never would have started dating him."

"You said it was fine with you. If it wasn't okay Lizzie I would have never agreed to go with him" she said.

"That's bullshit" I yelled. Now I was officially upset. "If my memory serves me correctly you two were sneaking around for weeks before I caught you two together! And you honestly think that wouldn't hurt me" I yelled.

She just stood their in silence. I knew I had gotten her. "The fact is Miranda you hurt me first by going out with him. And I did suck it up until I couldn't take it anymore. Miranda I love him, I have always loved him. From the moment we saw each other in pre-k until now. I sucked up my feelings, I even tried dating someone else but I couldn't deny those feelings anymore because they hurt too much."

"You just realized this year that you two were supposedly meant to be together, and you went after what you wanted without any regard to me and how that made me feel. I hated it Miranda, seeing you two huddled and cuddling together. That hurt so much. Kissing Gordo was the only way I knew to get his attention and tell him how I felt" I said crying.

"So what your saying is that it's my fault you kissed him" she said angrily.

"No what I'm saying is that you hurt me too Miranda by dating him" I said.

We stood there in this awkward silence that seemed to last forever.

"I still love him Lizzie and he still loves me too and he has made it clear that he doesn't have those type feelings for you anymore" she said.

That hurt really badly. I knew that was true but she didn't have to say it.

"I know he doesn't want me anymore Miranda" I said sarcastically.

She stared at me with those sad brown eyes. It seemed like her spirit was dead.

"If you could go back in time, would you still have kissed him" she asked?

"If you could go back in time, would you still have dated him" I asked?

She thought for a moment. "Yes Lizzie I would have still dated him or else I would have never known what we could be" she said.

"Then I still would kiss him. I don't regret kissing him, I just regret the outcome" I said.

"Even though kissing him has cost you the best friend you ever had" she said tearing up.

"Me kissing him didn't cost us our friendship Miranda. You loving Gordo cost us our friendship." "We both wanted something that only one of us could have" I said.

"So you still don't think you didn't do anything wrong by kissing him" she asked.

"I was wrong for kissing Gordo, but like I said before I don't regret it, I just regret the outcome. Miranda I can't help the way I feel about him. Me denying my feelings is like me not being true to myself" I said. "You can blame me all you want but the fact still remains that Gordo kissed me back, so he obviously still has some feeling towards me whether you admit it or not."

Miranda looked at me and turned around to leave.

I shouldn't have said that.

"Miranda!" I yelled. She turned around to look at me. "Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for everything" I said looking her straight in the eye.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I will be able to trust you. I don't think I could ever trust you again Lizzie" she said.

"Why" I asked sadly.

"Because you don't have any remorse. You don't regret kissing him even though you knew he was with me. I'm really sorry about dating Gordo behind your back and I'm sorry that I hurt you even though I wasn't aware. But I would never do that to you Lizzie. That's the difference between you and me; I never would intentionally hurt you. I would never kiss Gordo if you were dating him. I would suck it up because I knew that if I acted wrongly you would get hurt" she said.

"Do you ever think we can be friends again" I asked.

"I can't be friends with somebody I don't trust" she said.

"So our relationship is over" I asked starting to cry.

"You said it yourself Lizzie, we both want something that only one of us can have, and as long as that something is there we can never be friends again" she said clearly crying now.

Once again she turned to leave. I didn't have the heart or energy to tell her to wait.

I turned around and headed for my house, for the last weeks that's the only place I felt comfortable in. I've officially lost everything now. My best friend, my boyfriend/friend, and most of all the love of my life.

You know everything Miranda said was true, I only thought of myself when I kissed Gordo. She never would have done that to me, I know she wouldn't have and maybe that's why me hurting her is definitely the worst part of all of this.

I screwed this up for real; I don't know what else to do. I guess I deserve everything that comes from this. I just don't know how to make it right.

Do I cut off my feelings even though they tell me that Gordo is the one?

Or do I keep my feelings and hope he comes around and realize that we had something special.

If I cut off my feelings and don't pursue Gordo than I will lose him forever to Miranda. But if I keep going after him and telling him how much I love him he still won't want to be with me.

So either way I lose.

I have to fix this some how.

When I reached home I went straight to me room. My mom knows everything and she comes and consuls me each night. I swear without her I would be lost right now.

I hopped into the shower still thinking about everything. I dried off and put my pajamas on. I looked at my dresser.

There was a picture of the three amigos during happier times.

I threw myself into my bed and continued my month long ritual of crying myself to sleep.


End file.
